Fate
by midnight87
Summary: Kagome and Sango leave to go to Destiny Island the best place for summer vacation. Well, it's supposed to be. Their life won't be the same. Can Kagome go through more heartache and pain and still make it out alive? Once a damsel always a damsel. Right?
1. Chapter one: the friends

Fate

CHAPTER ONE---THE FRIENDS

"Beep…Beep…Beep" Kagome's alarm clock went off. Kagome turned her head to see that it was 4:00am and that the bed where Sango had slept the night before was now empty.

Today was the day. Sango and Kagome were going to "Destiny Island". The best place for summer vacation.

Kagome got up and headed for the bathroom to take her shower. A half-hour later she came walking through the door dressed in a white mini-skirt, a black tank top with a pink butterfly on it. Her black hair was falling past her shoulders and stopping about mid-back with a pair of pink sunglasses sitting on top of her head, and black flip-flops.

Sitting on the edge of the bed was Sango. She was wearing a blue mini-skirt with a white spaghetti strap. She had a silver watch on her left hand and white flip-flops.

Kagome and Sango had been friends since 2nd grade when Kagome's parent's first got a divorce. Kagome and her bother Souta, a year old at the time, lived with their mother because their father made It clear that he didn't want anything to do with them. Then their grandfather died of a heart attack. Then when Kagome was in the 10th grade and Souta in the 5th their mother died in a car accident. Sango's mom left her when she was 2 and she lived with her grandpa until he died in the 9th grade. All of his possessions went to Sango including the apartment they had live in. Sango lived there my herself until Kagome's mom died. Then Kagome and Souta moved in. Kagome and Sango had to get a part time job to be able to pay the rent and they needed money for groceries.

So there they were. Kagome, Souta, and Sango living together. Souta was going to stay at a friend's house while Kagome and Sango were at Destiny Island.

"Finally. I've been waiting for five minutes." Sango said impatiently. "Sorry" Kagome said apologetically "I just gotta check on Souta."

Kagome and Sango shared a room and a combined bathroom. Souta had his own room and bathroom. Kagome walked through the living room, past the kitchen, to a small room. She opened the door to see a small figure lying on a bed with a blue bedspread on top of him and blue pillow under his head.

"Souta…" Kagome whispered sitting on the edge of his bed. "Souta we're leaving." "Hmm…" Souta replied starting to wake up. "We'll be gone for a month, remember?" Kagome said. "Your friend's mom, Missy, will be here to pick you up at 9:30 so be ready to go." She said starting to think she shouldn't go. "Bye Kagome…tell Sango bye for me. Love you" Souta said now sitting up. "Love you too." Kagome replied close to tears. She hasn't been away from Souta for ore that a couple of days. "Go back to bed for a while. Its only a little after 5:00am." Kagome said a tear running down her cheek.

Souta raised his hand up to her cheek wiping away her tear then said "Be careful." Kagome kissed him on the cheek. Got up. Walked to the. Then she hesitated. Then she turned around and said, "I will. Now back to bed". Souta was lying back down his head hitting the softness of his pillow while Kagome left the room.

"The bags are in the car." Sango said sensing Kagome was upset about leaving her brother.

"He'll be ok" Sango added trying to ease Kagome's discomfort.

Kagome gave her a sad smile then said, "I know".

They left the apartment careful to lock it. They then headed toward their blue Chrysler. Sango got in the driver's seat while Kagome got in the passenger seat.

Sango started the engine. She looked toward Kagome seeing her look up at the apartment and all they we're leaving.

"Souta has his cell phone right?" Kagome asked still a little worried.

"Yes" Sango said.

"Where are our…" Kagome was about to say but was interrupted by Sango.

"In our purses. I double-checked. And if you're wondering they are charged."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kagome said feeling better. "Let's go"

Sango backed out into the road. With one more look up at the apartment where Kagome saw a little boy in Spongebob pajamas waving down at them from the living room window. Kagome waved back as they were driving father and father away from the apartment and the little boy in it.

So there they were. Heading to Destiny Island. Having no clue that their life would change…some for the best…some for the worst…


	2. Chapter two: the fight

Fate

Chapter two---the fight

"Wake up Sango. We're almost there." Kagome said. It was 2:00pm. Kagome started to drive at 10:00 am so Sango could get some sleep. "Sango…" Kagome turned her head to look. "Sango!" Kagome said still looking at her sleeping friend. "Forget it." She said defeated. Kagome turned her head to see a deer right in front of her, her eyes in disbelief. Finally, at the last

Minute she swerved off the road into a patch of trees. She started screaming. That's when the largest tree, before you get to the island, came in view. Stepping on the brakes as hard as she could the car still didn't stop. The steering wheel not working. Going full speed. Then she hit it. The largest tree. The car drove right at the base of the tree. Sango's head bobbling wildly at this point. Kagome's eyes starting to close. The last thing she saw was flame burst out from the front of the car. Then she heard voices coming closer to the ruined vehicle. Then it all went black.

"You think she's alright?" "Yea, go ahead and take her home. I'll stay with Kagome." "I don't want to leave my friend." _'What's going on?' _ Kagome thought still unable to move. "Trust me. She's fine. Go and we'll me you there later." _'Who are those people?' _Kagome thought now finding the strength to open her eyes. The room was engulfed with nothing but darkness. "Well…okay" _'Wait that's Sango.' _Kagome thought trying to sit up but this action was futile for she was still to weak. Then she heard a car start and drive away slowly getting harder and harder to hear. Then a door opening and closing. Footsteps getting closer and closer. The door to the room where Kagome was in opened. Then with a single switch light overcame the darkness as though it had never really existed. "Damn Miroku. He goes out with a girl and I get stuck watching a girl sleep." The angry stranger then stomps over to the side of the bed. _'Who's that?' _Kagome thought frantically trying to figure out if she was in danger or not. "Hello…" Kagome said nervously sitting up even though it was a lot of pain on her part. _'Who is this guy? Why was he mad? Where was she? Where did Sango go? What happened?' _"Finally" the stranger said still irritated but calming down a bit. "You've been unconscious." "What time is it?" she asked getting to her questions. "7:30"

"Who are you?" "Inuyasha" "Where's Sango?" "She left." "Where to?" _'Who does she think she is? I think I liked it better when she was a sleep.' _He thought getting irritated. "…" "Where is she!" she getting mad at Inuyasha. Why wouldn't he answer her questions? "How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha exclaimed getting pissed. _'Question after question…and she actually expects me to answer them.'_ He was trying not to lose his temper on the beautiful girl in front of him. _'What…she is the ugly! The most disgusting thing I've ever seen.'_ He thought frantically trying to convince himself but failed. That's when a light blush arose on hiss cheeks. "Are you blushing?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha immediately turned his head and said in the meanest way possible "Keh…why would anyone blush at an ugly, stupid, dumb-ass like you?" Now kagome was pissed. "What did you say?" she asked getting to her feet. "You selfish, ignorant, jerk. I asked you a simple question and you insult me. What the hell is your problem?" She yelled at him. Kagome calming down a bit but Inuyasha losing it. "My problem…you're my problem. Mirkou's out doing who knows what with your friend by now while I'm stuck here

Baby-sitting a stupid little bitch instead of out partying because you can't DRIVE!" he said an inch away from her face yelling this at her. With hurt in her eyes Kagome walked to the doorway and said "I'm sorry I ruined your night." Not even turning around to look at his face for tears would surely fall. Then she walked out. She then walked out of Inuyasha's house. Not looking back once. By the time she got outside she was surprised to see her surroundings. It was nothing but a forest and a long drive way that kagome figured must lead to the main road. With one last look at the house, which from outside looked like a mansion, she started down the road for her long and painful journey. With a single tear drop sliding down her cheek.

"Shit" Inuyasha said regretting every word he had just said to Kagome.

'_I'll call Mirkou and tell him to look for Kagome.'_ Inuyasha thought depressed. _'But first I gotta think.' _He told himself. He went to his room on the other side of the house, away from the guest room where he was just at, to lay on his bed and just think.

"Mirkou…right?" Sango asked not sure if that was his name. Mirkou was driving Sango to her cabin on Destiny Island. With his nod she continued. "Do you think Kagome's okay?" "I'm sure of it." He said keeping his eyes in the road. "Do you think she's waken up yet?" "I'm not sure." He said with little confidence. The rest of the way to the cabin was silent.

_I've been walking foe a long time'. _Kagome thought sadly. _'Plus it's getting really dark. I wish I had my cell phone.' _Kicking her self for not bringing it.

'_I'll keep walking till something happens…' _Kagome thought not liking the situation she was in. It was dark…she was tired…she was hungry…her legs hurt…but most of all…she was scared…

So what did you think? Did you like the first chapter? What about this one? Review please!


	3. Chapter three: the rape

Author's Note: To all my readers: I'm sorry it took me so long to update but with school and everything its hard. But don't worry it's the end of the year and on the 25th (my birthday!) there will be no more school…bare with me till then please. Oh and if the story totally sucks (which I'm sure it does) don't be mad it might get better and if it doesn't my next story will be better!

Fate

Chapter Three---The Rape

'_She's beautiful and sweet and well she's…perfect. And there I go yelling at her. Blaming her for things that weren't even her fault. She'll never talk to me again.'_ Inuyasha thought miserably _'She was right…I am a jerk!' _Inuyasha suddenly sat up realizing that he fell asleep. "Shit" he said as he frantically searched for his call-phone so he could call Mirkou. "Damn it" Inuyasha said mentally kicking himself. "Who knows how much trouble she's in by now".

"Mirkou it 10:30 and there's still no sign of Kagome and Inuyasha…" Sango exclaimed. "Something's wrong…" tears running down her eyes.

"Now…now Sango everything's going to be ok." Mirkou said trying to calm the poor girl. "You go to bed…you need the sleep" He said guiding her to her bedroom. But as she saw the door right next to it she began to cry again.

"That's Kagome's room…" She tried to explain after she had settled down a bit. " Can I use your call-phone?" she asked as she sniffled. "Why?" Mirkou asked but still grabbed it out of his pocket handing it to her.

"I need to call Souta…its Kagome's little brother."

"Alright…I'm going to go to the bathroom." He said and headed down toward the other end of the house.

Just as Sango was about to dial the phone rang. After a moment's hesitation she answered. "Hello…"

"Mirkou…Kagome's gone. We got in a fight like hours ago and I went to think and accidentally fell asleep and now…well…you know far the forest is from the road."

Inuyasha caught his breath and quickly continued.

"She left hours ago…I'm in the car looking for her now." After a moment's silence with no word of his friend Inuyasha got mad. This was a crisis and Mirkou wasn't even listening. "HELLO…MIRKOU YOU BETTER BE LISTENING…THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" came a women's voice. At this Inuyasha was stunned. "All you had to do was watch her sleep and when she finally woke up you only had to drive her. But you…you go and yell at her. What the hell is wrong with you? She was in an accident. She was traumatized. After what happened to her mom and grandpa…"

She took a gasp of air. The bathroom door opened and as Mirkou walked back towards Sango he heard yelling.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What were you thinking? How could you be so stupid? And if you yelling at her wasn't bad enough you don't even go after her. Even worse you fall asleep. What kind of idiot falls asleep in an emergency." She waited a moment. There was nothing…nothing but silence… "Answer me…what the hell were you thinking?"

"Put Mirkou on the phone." He said in s stern voice that caused Sango to shiver. But regaining her composure.

"No."

"Then tell him to help me look for her." And with that he hung up.

"Sango what's…" but before Mirkou could finish his sentence she walked right by him, grabbed his keys, and was out the door. "Are you coming…?" She yelled inside. Without another word he was out the door and in the passenger seat of his car.

Kagome was walking…and walking…and walking… It seemed that she had been walking forever…and would keep walking forever. Her skirt was no longer the white it had been only hours ago but was a gray.

"It can't get any worse." She said trying to cheer herself up. Then it started to rain…the kind of rain so hard that you'd run inside to get out of. If only she had an inside.

"Damn it!"She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Damn it…Damn it…DAMN IT!" Tears now flowed down her eyes. "Why? What could I have possibly of done that made you hate me?" She yelled not really at anybody or anything but more to the sky.

She kept walking but soon found that she couldn't anymore. She was injured…cold…wet…and worse then anything…her heart hurt. She stopped and sank to the ground. Her knees in the hard dirt road and her forehead barely touching the rocks. She just sat there and cried. When suddenly something came up right in front her. Her head went up and saw a headlight coming at her. She put her hands over her face covering the light. Her eyes closed waiting for the impact knowing that she couldn't avoid it…when she heard a screeching noise.

When it came to a stop and the light went out she looked up to find a stranger. He was wearing no helmet for his motorcycle. His dark black hair matched his dark black eyes. He was wearing black pants and a whit shirt that was soaking from the rain.

"Hop on…" he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Hop on…or stay out in this rain."

She thought about it and decided to go for it. "Ok…"

He got on then held his hand out for her to help her off the ground. _'She's perfect…exactly what I need. And she looks just like her.'_ He thought. She got on the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around him. Although instantly regretting her actions at the shiver it brought her.

They road through the forest and came to an old house. He stopped the bike. Smiled an evil smile. And got off helping her off. He led her toward the house.

"What's your name?"

"Kagome" _'His voice is so…cold.' _She thought.

As soon as they were in the house he turned around to face her. He brought her an inch from his face and smirked. "What are you…" but he cut her off. He pushed her up against the wall. He then started kissing her. Her eyes wide with shock. She struggled to get out from his grasp. She brought her knee up so she could hit his stomach.

"Damn it…" he said as he grabbed hold of his stomach. She made a run for it. She reached the door but was pushed so hard into the wooden door that blood started to trickle down her forehead. She feel to the floor and the man above smiled with pleasure.

"Damn bitch." He then picked her up and carried her up stairs. Kagome woke up for a minute.

She looked around but could not move her arms or legs. They were tied to each bedpost. She realized that all she had on was her tank top. Then, right before her eyes closed back into unconscious, she realized what happened. _'I was raped.'_

Inuyasha was still driving down dirt roads hoping that he would finally find Kagome…telling himself that she was on the next road. Losing his hope he thought desperately _'Please be alright Kagome…I'm coming' _


	4. Chapter four: recovery

Fate

Chapter four---recovery

Inuyasha stopped his car right outside the old house. To his surprise there was a motorcycle sitting in the driveway. He got out of his car and walked up the steps. The rain was barely a sprinkle but still enough that Inuyasha couldn't tell if kagome had been here or not. He opened the door but didn't see anyone. He closed it and walked around a bit. Giving up he walked back to the door. He reached out for the handle and turned it. As he was about to walk out he so blood. _'Blood…Kagome's blood' _he thought. He turned around and faced a large staircase.

"Kagome…Kagome…KAGOME…" he yelled running up the steps.

He stopped once at the top to sniff out Kagome was. _'Not that one…or that one…'_ The hallway had 6 doors on each side and a door at the very end of the hallway. After a few more moments of sniffing he pointed to the last door on the left side. He ran toward it. He tried to open the door but to no luck.

He then broke down the door not even willing to try and open it another time. He ran inside to what he wished never would of happened. Kagome lying on the bed…tied up…with only her shirt, which was now ripped. _'She was…raped…' _he thought.

He took off his jacket and walked over to the defenseless girl lying on the bed. He wrapped his jacket around her, untied the rope that was binding her to the bed, and picked her up bridal style. He left the room and was back in the hallway when he heard an engine start up.

"What the…" he looked out the nearest window just in time to see a motorcycle driving away. The motorcycle was driving so fast it was a blur.

He ran down the stairs three steps at a time careful not to have Kagome's head bounce or put her in any more discomfort.

By the time he got there nothing was there expect the dust that the man had created. A growl escaped his lips as he put Kagome in the back seat so she could lie down.

As he went around the front of the car he noticed something on the windshield. Something that wasn't there before he went inside the house.

A rose.

"I'll kill him…I swear I'll kill him…" he said angry as hell. "Only her rapist could of left it there." He thought as he got in the car. "I'll kill him…" he kept repeating for the first few minutes of the ride to the cabin. "I better call Mirkou, he's still looking for Kagome." Inuyasha thought as he pulled onto the highway and off the dusty, rocky, gravel road.

"Ring…Ring…Ring…"

"Hello"

Mirkou answered the ringing phone.

"Mirkou…it's Kagome…I found her but…" unable to finish his sentence Inuyasha took a look in the back seat to see a peaceful looking Kagome.

"God Inuyasha please tell me she's okay…"

"Mirkou she was raped."

"…"

A silence fell upon the two men.

"I'm taking her back to the cabin." Inuyasha stated no longer able to bare the silence any longer.

"We'll be there in an hour or so." Mirkou said unable to think of anything else.

Another silence fell upon the two men.

"I'll see you there okay."

"Yeah and Inuyasha be careful the rain may have let up but they're still slippery."

"Yeah…Yeah…" Inuyasha said. "You too."

With that the two men hung up.

_'Poor Kagome…' _Mirkou thought. _'The way Sango talks about her you'd think Kagome was an angel. Sango…she'll be heartbroken.' _

Sango had went to a house asking if they'd seen Kagome but they mostly stuck to the forest because there went to many houses out this far. A door opening a closing knocked Mirkou out of his thoughts.

"No luck." She said letting out a sigh. "Let's just go…"

She pulled her seat belt around her. Mirkou still had not moved. Sango turned her head to see Mirkou just looking at her.

"Don't just sit there…we gotta go find Kagome."

"Inuyasha found her."

Mirkou exclaimed turning his head no longer able to look at Sango.

"That's great, but why are you so…sad?"

Mirkou, ignoring her, started the car and drove back on the road. The road that would soon lead to the highway. The highway that would soon lead to the cabin. The cabin where Kagome would be.

"She's alright…right?" Sango exclaimed not knowing what she'd do if Kagome weren't.

"Psychically…yes I suppose. Emotionally…no, not at all.

"What do you mean?"

Sango was so confused. First she was scared to death that Kagome was dead. Then overjoyed to know that Kagome was safe. Then once again scared to death that her best friend…her sister…Kagome might be…well who knows what.

Mirkou turned on another road and took a deep breath.

_'__This is it…'_ he thought. _'I have to tell her.'_

He pulled off the road into a little patch of grass and stopped the car. He turned and faced Sango. He grabbed her hands and took a deep breath.

"Sango…Kagome…was…" he turned his face no longer able to bare looking at Sango.

"…Raped…"

Sango let go of Mirkou's hands and grabbed her stomach. Tears storming down her face…she was now gaping for air. She felt as though someone had repeatedly punched her stomach. He through his arms around her and said comforting words like "it'll be okay…" and "it'll turn out alright…"

But none of these stopped her crying or the growing hatred of the man who would do such a thing to Kagome in Mirkou's stomach. After Sango had calmed down a bit and Mirkou was driving again he asked her something that had been stuck in his head for quite awhile.

"Sango, when you were talking to Inuyasha you said something. You said 'After what happened to her mom and grandpa…' And I was wondering what you meant."

"When Kagome was in the 2nd grade her parents got a divorce. Kagome, Souta and her mom lived with her grandpa because her dad didn't want anything to do with them anymore. Well later that year her grandpa died of a heart attack. So her mom worked all the time to make ends meet."

Sango took a sigh already knowing the story and its tragic outcome. Tears sliding down her cheek.

"When Kagome and I were in the 10th grade her mom was in a fatal car accident. Kagome and Souta came and lived with me."

"How horrible. And for this too happen too…unbelievable."

Inuyasha pulled up to the cabin and stopped the car. He got out of the car and went to the back door to get Kagome. He reached inside and gently pulled her out _'__She's still unconscious.' _Inuyasha thought as he climbed the stairs of the cabin.

As soon as he got in the cabin he walked forward hitting his side on a stand because it was pitch black outside and inside. He started to look for a light switch. As he was looking for the switch Kagome started squirming around in his arms.

"What…" she said very faintly.

If it weren't for Inuyasha's great sense of hearing he wouldn't of heard it. He very carefully sat down on the floor so he could focus on Kagome and not worry about hitting anything else.

"Kagome…please wake up…I'm sorry…sorry for all this…just please wake up." Tears running down his face.

"Inuyasha…" her eyes floated open. At the sound of her voice he pushed her up in a sitting position on his lap.

"God Kagome I'm so sorry. I've been looking for you everywhere. It's entirely my fault. You were right…I was a jerk. If I didn't yell at you, you wouldn't have ran off…"

but he couldn't finish his sentence because a pair of soft lips were on his and arms wrapped around his neck.

After a moment they pooled away. He looked into her chocolate eyes and she looked in his amber eyes for what seemed like forever.

"I'm sorry…I just…you doing all that for me…I…"

but a pair of gentle lips were pressed firmly on hers. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled apart.

"Don't be…"

Sorry it took me so long! I hope this chapter pleased you guys. Sorry to just leave it like that. I'll try to update soon. And thank you _gearsofhalo _for reviewing. And yes, it is depressing but it'll get better.


	5. Chapter five: a normal life possible?

Fate

Chapter five---a normal life…possible?

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap staring into his Amber eyes. Neither one said anything. _'She's an angel' _he thought looking into her chocolate eyes. _'Why'd this have to happen to her?'_ A whirlpool of sadness ran through his Amber eyes and Kagome knew what he was thinking about.

"I'm fine." She said trying to reassure him.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked unable to resist.

She hesitated a while before replying "no".

"Nothing at all?" Inuyasha not believing her first answer.

Kagome thought back to that man. _'Need a ride?' _He had asked. She really was in no position to say no and so she took the ride offered from the stranger. _'What's your name?' _he had asked her as though he cared. But that's not what she remembered the most. It was the eyes that she remembered. She shook her head at the memory and answered Inuyasha's question.

"Not a thing." She looked away afraid that he would read right through her lie. He placed his hand on her cheek forcing her to look at him. "You're lying." He said.

Tears now formed in her eyes. She shook her head furiously blinking back the tears. "No…no I don't remember. I don't remember. I DON'T! I DON'T!" Her whole body was shaking now, tears storming down her cheeks. She was losing it. Kagome was out of control. Inuyasha could only stare wide-eyed in disbelief. "Ka…Kagome" "No…NO. I DON'T REMEMBER." The memory of those eyes looking at her was driving her crazy. The way they read into her body and made her feel instantly cold. It was all too much for Kagome.

_'She's going to hurt herself.' _He thought. He pulled her into a tight embrace so if anybody was going to get hurt it was him ans not her but her hurting him was slim to none seeing as he was a hanyou.

"Let go of me." She yelled as she fought with him but he didn't let go. "Let go…" she said though she wasn't resisting as much so he pulled her far enough away so he could look into her chocolate eyes and she could look in his amber eyes.

"Look at me…" he said seeing that her eyes were everywhere but on him. But she just ignored him. "Look at me…" he said aggressively. She looked up at him. Her face was as red as a cherry from all the crying and yelling she did but Inuyasha only noticed her eyes. They were filled with fear. It was as if she was living her worst nightmare and would never wake up. It was as if she was living in hell. It was as if she could never smile or laugh or just enjoy herself because of the fear of not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Kagome I know you're scared, but you don't have to be anymore. I'm here and I promise I'm never going to let anything happen to you. I'll always protect you Kagome. Always." She sat in his lap looking into his Amber eyes.

"Oh, Inuyasha" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "It was so scary." She said tears running down her face and onto his shirt but he didn't care. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. He ran his fingers through her hair hoping to calm her somewhat. "Shh…its all right Kagome." He kept saying. After a while of Kagome not doing anything he gently moved her to the other side of his body. Seeing her eyes closed he said "Good night Kagome." And gave her a light kiss on her forehead. He gently sat back to a laying position. With Kagome at his side, his arm wrapped protectively on her waist he closed his amber eyes and slept.

Mirkou and Sango

Mirkou and Sango drove in silence. Suddenly a man on a motorcycle came flying past them at least 70m.p.h. "Watch it." He yelled. The man on the motorcycle came to a stop and looked back at Mirkou. He turned it off and put down the kickstand. He walked toward Mirkou's car. "I'll be back." He turned and said to Sango. Getting out of the car and going to talk to the man in front of his car. After about five minutes Mirkou got back in the car and the man on the motorcycle was driving away.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked.

"Nothing much." Mirkou stated "We just talked about his motorcycle and how much we have in common. We decided that we were all going to hang out tomorrow."

That caught Sango's attention. "What about Kagome?"

"She'll be coming to unless she doesn't to then we'll all just hangout at the cabin." Mirkou stated as though that was obvious. Sango was going to object but Sango saw that they were at the cabin. As soon as the car stopped she was out of it and running up the stairs not even waiting for Mirkou.

Sango ran in the cabin and started calling out the names of her friends. "Kagome, Inuyasha, anybody?" She walked further inside to see where they were.

"Shh…" said Inuyasha. "You'll wake Kagome up." He said shutting the door and moving to sit on the couch.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry." Sango said apologetically. "I was just scared and upset when you said Kagome was missing when I yelled at you." She said moving to the door Inuyasha just came out of.

"I know." He said as though he didn't care but he turned his head and smiled at her.

"Thank you for all you've done for Kagome." She said going into the room leaving Mirkou, who had entered the cabin in time to hear Sango's apology, and Inuyasha. Mirkou sat down by his friend and what Sango had meant when she said _'after what happened to her mom and grandpa' _incase he wondered but doubted that he even knew what he was talking about because Inuyasha had a hard time paying attention to details. Once he was done Inuyasha could only look at him speechlessly.

"Wow…" he finally managed to say. Mirkou nodded his head in agreement. The two men finding it difficult to talk. Sango returned with tear stained cheeks but she hide it well from the men.

"She's still asleep." She finally managed. "Umm…you guys can stay here. One of you can have the recliner and the other can have the couch. There should be blankets and pillows in the closet." She pointed to a brown closet right next to the bathroom. "If you need anything I'll be in Kagome's room.' She said as she left the living room to got to her room. She came back out with a pillow and blanket and carried it to Kagome's room and disappeared behind the door.

The next morning

Kagome awoke to find Sango sitting in a chair that she must have pulled up to the bed. A blanket was wrapped around her and a pillow underneath her head. She got of bed careful not to disturb the sleeping Sango.

She walked over to her dresser and was happy to see her clothes in it. At first she thought it was probably ruined in the accident but Mirkou or Sango must of put it away for her. She hoped it was Sango because she didn't want Mirkou to see her bras or underwear. Her face turned pink at the thought. She pulled out jean shorts, a purple spaghetti strap, a bra, and underwear. As soon she was dressed she quickly fixed her hair and went in the living room.

She saw blankets and pillows but no one on them. She took a deep breath and smelled breakfast. But the smell nauseated her. It wasn't that it smelled horrible she just felt that if she ate she'd be sick. She walked into the kitchen to see Mirkou cooking and Inuyasha watching cooking. Hearing her footsteps he turned around still sitting his chair. There was a big smile on his face and he was holding out a plate to her. The plate was filled with a pancake, an egg, a sausage, and bacon. At the sight of it she felt sick but held it back as she took the plate from him. She sat beside him the plate in front of her.

"So Mirkou I was wondering if it was you or Sango who put my clothes away." She said still staring at the food. When he didn't answer she lifted her head to see that he had no clue what she was talking about.

"I did that." Came Inuyasha.

Kagome turned her head and saw him smiling. "I thought I'd do it for you."

Her face turned pink though she turned to look at the food again. "Well…thanks. It did save me time." She said hoping her cheeks returned to there normal color. Then the plate she had been looking at was lifted away from her.

"Hey." She said.

"What?" Inuyasha said. "You're not going to eat it so I'll just move it."

"Yes I was." She said picking up her fork and shoving a piece of pancake in her mouth. _'Oh crap' _she thought as she had a hard time swallowing the pancake. But once she finally did she took the plate away from Inuyasha. "See." She said.

Inuyasha raised a suspicious eyebrow watching her force it down. "Take another bite." Her eyes dropped to the plate. She put a another piece of pancake in her mouth. As she tried to chew it tears ran down her face. _'Oh god…'_ she thought as she was running out of the room and into the bathroom.

Mirkou turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you said you were going to do everything you could to help Kagome. Now knowing that she had trouble swallowing the first bite you tell her to take another, correct?"

Inuyasha took away her plate and threw away the contents while putting the plate in the sink. "Well…Yeah I suppose." He said not liking where this was going.

"You knew she was going to take another bite, correct?"

"…Yeah…"

"So my question to you is why you asked her to."

"…"

"I thought so"

"Hey it's not my fault she threw up"

"Whatever, just go give Kagome the water." He handed Inuyasha a bottle of water.

"Fine."

Getting up but Kagome was already back in the kitchen. Her face was pale and she was holding her stomach. He handed her the bottle of water and the three of them sat in silence.

"Kagome, you need to go to the police." Mirkou stated. Kagome looked up at that and looked at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"You heard me." He said. "Tell them that you were…" but Kagome interrupted them.

"No…I just want to forget it ever happened and move on with my life okay." She looked over to Inuyasha and when he wouldn't look her in the eyes she knew he wanted her to go to the police too. "I just want a normal life."

"Oh that reminds me, we're all going out with a friend and wanted to know if you'd like to join us." Mirkou said.

"Yeah." Kagome said with excitement.

"Great we're leaving in about..." Inuyasha checked his watch. "20 minutes."

"Okay.' She said as she was leaving the room. "I'll get Sango and we'll be out in a minute."

20 minutes later

Kagome was now wearing a green spaghetti strap thinking that she shouldn't wear the shirt she threw up in. She had the same pair of shorts and had a pair of green flip-flops.

Sango was wearing a blue tank top and a jean miniskirt, she had on blue flip-flops and a blue hair band on her wrist.

Mirkou was wearing a white t-shirt and shorts, he had on sandals.

Inuyasha had on a red shirt and shorts, also wearing sandals. "Knock…Knock…Knock…"

Mirkou got up off the chair to get the door.

"I'm going to go get water." Kagome said to Sango. She got off the couch and went into the kitchen. She was pouring water in the glass cup when she heard the introductions.

"Kagome come on." Inuyasha yelled impatiently still sitting on the recliner.

Kagome walked into the living room with the glass cup of water still in her hand. As soon as she saw his face her face went pale again. She dropped her glass cup. "Kagome…" Inuyasha, Sango, and Mirkou were all talking to her but she couldn't hear them. She only saw this man in front of her a huge smirk on his face. This man…was her rapist.

End Of Chapter Five

Hope you liked this chapter. I can't believe it. One day. I updated in one day. And you can all thanks too _'AnimeGirls9194'. _She sent me a review and I decided that I would update. Thanks to her you didn't have to wait to long. I'll try updating soon.


	6. Chapter six: hell on earth part I

Fate

Chapter six---Hell on earth (part I)

"Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…" they would say. But she only looked at him.

_'So she remembers me. How sweet.'_ Naraku thought, his smirk widening.

"Are you okay?" he asked with faking the care within his voice.

Hearing his voice a shiver ran down hr spine. She fell to her knees wincing at the pain brought upon by the fragments of glass lying in the carpet. The carpet soon had drops of blood along with pieces of glass.

Inuyasha, who had looked back at Naraku when he had spoken, turned to face Kagome when he smelled her blood. Seeing her on her knees he rushed instantly to her side.

He got on his knees, ignoring the pieces of glass that cut his knees, so he was the same height as her.

Kagome was looking down at the carpet, the perfect distraction from…everybody.

Sango went behind Kagome, and placed her hands on her shoulders offering her all the support she could give her.

Mirkou took a few steps away from his new friend, Naraku, and was a few feet away from Inuyasha.

Naraku's smirk widened. _'Aww…they all care for her so much…I'll have to tear that apart…piece by piece.' _He thought.

Inuyasha gently raised her head so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

Inuyasha's amber eyes were filled with concern.

Kagome's were filled with pain and fear, which didn't go unnoticed by the hanyou.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked. _'_

_Gat a hold of yourself Kagome.' _She thought firmly.

"…Sorry…" she started, her voice shaking with every word she said. "I just spaced out, that's all."

'_Your lying.' _He thought but decided to let it go for now.

"Well at least get off the glass." Inuyasha said after he realized that she had no intention of moving.

Kagome looked at him as though he was crazy. "…What…"

Inuyasha just shook his head stupidly and pointed down at her knees.

She followed his arm down until she reached her knees and saw blood and glass on the carpet.

Suddenly all the pain that she hadn't been feeling came at her like a tidal wave.

"Oww…" she said jumping to her knees and brushing off her knees.

"Kagome…" Sango said keeping the smile off her face from the "scene" her friend was making. Mirkou had a grin on his face. But Inuyasha…he was laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked putting her hands on her hips forgetting about her knees. Mirkou's grin instantly faded of his face. Inuyasha stopped laughing but a huge smile was on his face. "You" he said as though it was obvious.

Kagome gave him a death stare that caused his smile to vanish and shivers to run down his spine. Kagome turned around to face Sango and they both started laughing.

Inuyasha turned to Mirkou. "What are they laughing at?" he whispered. "You." He said. Both men started laughing. None of them noticing that Naraku was no longer in the room.

_'Morons.' _He thought as he entered a room, Kagome's room.

He started rummaging through her drawers not caring about the mess he was leaving. He needed something. Something that she would miss very dearly. Then he saw something laying on her vanity.

A golden locket.

It wasn't very big but it also wasn't very small. He picked it up and read the inscription.

'_My darling daughter, I wish you nothing but happiness. Love Mommy'. _

It had been the last gift Kagome's mom gave her. Naraku opened it up and saw a picture a boy (Souta) and a women (Kagome's mom).

"Perfect." He whispered to himself. He quietly slipped the locket in his pocket and left the room to go and stand by the opened door.

The four friends had stopped laughing at were now just giggling at what one another said.

_'What the hell is taking so long?' _he wondered.

He smiled an evil smile. He stared at Kagome. A sudden coldness rushed over her. She looked up and saw Naraku smiling at her.

"Uhh…you guys better go." She said looking down at her friends. "I just gotta clean up and I'll catch up with you guys."

She started walking away when she heard Inuyasha object.

"No." he said standing up. "I can wait."

Mirkou seeing this as a perfect opportunity quickly intervened before Kagome could object.

"Ok so Sango, Naraku, and I will meet you guys at the café." He said.

Not waiting for an answer he turned around and dragged Naraku by the arm out the door. Sango looked at Kagome before walking toward the door to catch up with Mirkou and Naraku.

Once the door was closed Kagome let out a sigh of relief and slumped back down to the ground to pick up the glass. Inuyasha did the same.

Kagome's mind went wild. _'He was…he raped…and now…knows where…what do I…' _Kagome was unable to complete a thought before a new one came.

Inuyasha looked at her curiously as he stood up and threw away the glass that was in his hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked back toward her.

Shocked to hear his voice she jumped a little remembering that he was here to.

"Nothing" she quickly said.

_'Lie number 2' _he thought. "Whatever" he said as he turned around and crossed his arms.

But Kagome paid no attention to him because she was still wrapped up in seeing Naraku again and actually trying to get along with him. Tears welled up in her eyes but she forced them back refusing to cry in front of Inuyasha, again.

But the hanyou could smell the salt water and instantly turned around.

"What's wrong?" he asked but before she replied he added "And it better not be 'nothing' or 'you pricked your finger on the glass' or some other lame excuse." He said walking toward her.

She just ignored him. She got up and scraped the glass off her hands and into the trashcan. She turned around and brushed the dry blood off her knees and what had trickled down to her legs.

"Kagome…" he said getting annoyed.

"I'm fine." She said trying to get him to change the subject. "We better get going." She said moving toward the door but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Answer my questions." He said firmly.

"I told you I'm fine." she said trying to get around him.

He grabbed her arms and held them in front of him so she wouldn't move anymore. "Stop being so damn stubborn and answer my questions." He yelled.

"Stop being so damn nosy." She yelled right back.

Inuyasha hadn't been expecting that. _'Nosy...you think I'm being nosy?' _he thought. That hurt. He just wanted to help Kagome but she thought he was being nosy.

His anger kicked in. "I was just trying to help." he yelled.

But before she could respond he let go of her arms and walked toward the door.

"Sorry, I'll never be nosy again." He yelled getting louder with each word. He slammed the door and stormed off.

"Good" she yelled as loud as she could.

It took her a moment but once she calmed down she thought of what she had said.

"How did it turn out this way?" she asked herself.

She didn't really think he was nosy. She really loved how much he cared. But she yelled at him anyway.

So she just stood there.

In an empty cabin.

Not feeling like being with her friends, but she didn't know where they were anyway.

_**THE END**_

Sorry for taking so long. But it could have been longer. I once again want to thank _AnimeGirls9194_ for reviewing. I'll try and update soon.


	7. Chapter seven: hell on earth part II

Fate

Chapter seven---hell on earth (part II)

Sango, Mirkou, and Naraku sat in the café. They were having random conversations when Inuyasha stormed in. Sango's face brightened.

Seeing Inuyasha meant Kagome was here. She was longing for her and Kagome to actually start their vacation. But her smile faded when Kagome didn't appear.

"Where's Kagome?" She asked as he filled an empty seat.

He looked over at Sango.

"Kagome? Kagome who?" Inuyasha grabbed a piece of pizza off of Mirkou's plate and took a bite.

"Hey, I was about to eat that." He complained.

"Get over it." Inuyasha said taking another bite.

"What do you mean 'Kagome who'?" Sango said directing his attention toward her again.

"I mean I have no idea who you're talking about."

They glared at each other. Sango got up leaving the café muttering something about how obnoxious men are.

Kagome was wandering the street looking for something…something but she didn't know what. She hadn't known why she left the cabin; all she knew was that there was something telling her to leave.

She stopped walking when she saw a young boy, no older than eight, getting yelled at by a man in an apron.

"Poor kid." She whispered to herself.

She started walking away again but started running toward the boy when she noticed that the man had slapped him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hey" she yelled at the man. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching this kid a lesson"

"What could he have done that was that bad?" She bent down and picked up the child, putting him on her left hip as she talked to the man in front of her.

"The little runt keeps taking food from my store." He said pointing to a small grocery store behind him called _'Koga's Kitchen' _

"Whose Koga?" she asked shifting the child to her right hip.

"Me" he said crossing his arms.

"What did he take?"

"Why?"

But Kagome ignored his question as she pulled out $10 from her purse. "Here" she said handing him the money. She turned around and walked away.

"Hey" he called back taking a few steps toward her.

"Yes?" she said turning her head to face Koga.

"What's your name?" she turned her head back and started walking away again.

"Kagome" she called not stopping or turning around to see Koga's reaction.

"Kagome…" he said to him self before returning back to his store.

The walk back to the cabin was silent. Kagome still held the boy on her hip but he was no longer crying like he was when she had first picked him up. His head was buried in her shoulder.

As soon as they were at the cabin Kagome sat down on the couch placing the boy on her lap so she was still holding him but they could see each other.

"Hey" he said softly. "Hey" she said, a small smile on her face.

"You all right?" she asked examining his cheek.

"I'm fine." He replied pulling away from her touch.

"What's your name?" the smile still on her face.

"Shippo" he said looking at Kagome.

"And how old are you Shippo?"

"Five" he said holding up 8 eight fingers, which brought a brighter smile to her face.

"Well hello Shippo, I'm Kagome."

After Shippo realized she wasn't going to continue he asked,

"How old are you?" She gave him a questioning look so he continued, "Well you asked me how old I was and I thought you were gonna tell me how old you were."

"I'm 18" she said, "But that's not the point, why did you steal food from Koga?" the small smile that had been on his face disappeared.

"I was hungry." He mumbled but Kagome still heard it.

"If you were hungry why didn't you just go home?"

A few tears ran down his cheeks but he just wiped them away. "I don't have one" he said looking away. "My mommy died when I was born and my daddy died a few weeks ago."

He continued, tears stemming down his face. Just looking at Shippo suffering so much brought tears to Kagome's eyes.

"Come here" she said pulling him into a hug.

Inuyasha finished Mirkou's whole plate of pizza and was now drinking Mirkou's pop.

"Now that you've _devoured_ all my food _and_ my drink can you _please _tell us what happened with Kagome?" Mirkou asked annoyed.

"I go outta my way to help her and the bitch yells at me!" he said putting down the empty drink. "Something about being nosy." he said.

"So what did you do after Kagome yelled at you?"

Inuyasha thought aback to what he had done. "I guess I yelled at her." He said felling kind of guilty.

"And did it ever occur to you that that she might not want to talk about it because it's to painful for her?" Mirkou asked.

He did that a lot, make Inuyasha feel guilty, but he loved doing it!

When Inuyasha had came in without Kagome and acting like he didn't know her Naraku smirked realizing that getting to Kagome had just gotten a lot easier but the smirked left when he saw Inuyasha looking guilty.

'_easy come easy go.' _He told himself.

The smirk came back onto his smooth face has he thought of all the things he would do to Kagome. He stuck his hand in his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the heart-shaped locket.

Inuyasha's mouth opened and cloosed several times but no words came. "Damn-it Mirkou." He said getting up from the table and out of the café to look for Kagome.

A big smile on Mirkou's face he asked a waitress for the check to leave and do something else with Naraku.

Sango had been looking everywhere for Kagome. Restaurants, stores, the beach…everywhere. "Where are you Kagome?" she whispered to herself. Giving up, she decided to wait for Kagome at the cabin.

When she had gotten inside she saw a little boy laying on the couch, wrapped up in a yellow blanket, sleeping.

"Kagome…" she whispered as loud as she could not wanting to wake up the child. Kagome walked out of the kitchen. Sango gave her a confused look but followed her back into the kitchen.

"Who's that?" she asked pointing to the couch.

"Shippo" she turned away from her friend and opened the refrigerator door. "Nothing" she whispered. "And he's…" Sango asked wanting Kagome to finish the sentence that she started.

"He's gonna stay with us." Kagome informed her searching through the cabinets.

"Why?"

"His parents are dead and he needs a place to stay." Kagome had given up her search for food and went back over to her friend.

"Oh…" she was speechless.

Then the silence came. The silence that ate away at Kagome.

"Sango." Kagome said so suddenly it made Sango jump.

"Yeah" she said looking at her friend. It looked like Kagome had seen a ghost.

"I have to tell you something. But you can't tell anyone." She said tears staining her cheeks.

"Ok" she said wanting to know what was causing her friend so much pain.

"You have to promise me Sango."

"I promise," she said taking a step closer to her friend.

Kagome took a deep breath. The secret was eating away at her and she needed to tell someone.

"Naraku…he…he…" she took another breath and continued. "…Raped me…"

Tears running down both of their faces. All Sango could do was stare at her in disbelief.

"Kagome…" she said as she noticed that Kagome was on the ground. She bent down beside her best friend, wrapping her arms around her and in return having Kagome wrap her arms around Sango, and cried in each other's arms.

Done! Sorry it took me longer than I thought it would. But how was this chapter? I want to thank _Katnick88_ and _inuyasha-narutolover _for reviewing

The next chapter will be better (I hope so anyway). I'll try to get it up soon but I'm grounded for a week (_**GASP**_) but the first day I'm not grounded I'll post!


	8. Chapter eight: a start

Fate

Chapter eight---a start

So there they were, crying in each other's arms.

"Ka…Kagome…wh…why don't…y…you want anyone…to know?" Sango asked between sobs. She pulled away from Sango and started wiping away her tears.

"Because if…Naraku knows…that I know…that he…raped me…he'd want me…to keep it…a secret and…now that…he knows…where I live…" "Who knows what…he'd do…or…""When he'd do it…and I don't want to be…looking over my shoulder…just waiting for something." Kagome finished.

They did that a lot growing up, finish each other's sentence and do it a lot even now. It was like they knew what the other was thinking before they said it.

Once there breathing was under control Sango asked, "I guess I understand but, are you sure?"

Kagome looked at Sango, confusion in her eyes.

"Nope but I'm going to do it that way anyway."

Sango gave Kagome a small, sad smile and stood up. She extended her hand down for Kagome. Kagome gracefully accepted Sango's hand and pulled herself up.

"Thanks"

Kagome took a seat at the round table and Sango took the to directly across from her.

"We need to go shopping" Kagome said trying to start up conversation.

"Why?"

"There's nothing to eat and plus we need to get Shippo…well everything."

"That's going to be expensive," Sango, said, a frown forming on her face.

"We'll get through it" Kagome said encouragingly trying to cheer Sango up.

"I hope so"

"So we'll go as soon as Shippo wakes up?"

"Uh…yeah" Sango said. "So anybody you want to talk about?" Sango was trying to get Kagome to talk about what happened between her and Inuyasha when the others left the cabin to go to the café.

"Nope" she directed her eyes else where trying to find something to change the topic.

"Oh…nothing at all?"

"Actually lets talk about you and Mirkou" Kagome directed her eyes to Sango.

"What about us?"

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"NO"

"You sure?"

"Yes and stop changing the subject what happened between you and Inuyasha?"

"...nothing…"

"Then why did he storm into the café all ticked?"

"Anger management problems"

"Really? ok then why did he pretend to not know who you were when I asked him?"

"Short attention span"

"Kagome"

"Alright, he asked me questions and I kind of yelled at him and called him nosy."

Sango looked a bit disappointed with that answer. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't I just kind of thought that it was something more…exciting"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friends' statement.

"So what about you and Inuyasha?"

"I just told you" Kagome said giving Sango a confused look.

"No I mean you don't like him at like all?" Kagome's cheeks turned slightly pink as she remembered the night before. Did she like him? She didn't hat him but…did she like him?

"Kagome…"

"Well I don't know if I like him but…"

"But…"

"But…I kissed him"

Sango's mouth fell open. "No way"

Kagome's light blush grew into a darker shade entirely.

"Yep. I woke up in his arms and he started apologizing and said that he looked everywhere for me. And, I don't know, it just kind of made me feel…special… and I just kind of kissed him." She looked up at Sango and continued, "But when I pulled away he looked at me as though I was crazy so I started apologizing but…then he kissed me" Kagome's eyes sparkled as she thought back to the event.

"That's so romantic" Sango said softly, smiling up at the ceiling, a dreamy look in her eyes.

Just then the door to the cabin burst open. Inuyasha came running in, having ran from the café, thought not out of breath because of his demon powers.

"Kagome" he shouted looking around for Kagome, not even noticing Shippo that was still sleeping on the couch.

She rushed into the living. "Shut up" she hissed pointing to the couch. Shippo didn't wake up; he just rolled over in his sleep.

"Who the hells that?" he whispered.

She grabbed his hand, causing a light blush, and dragged him into the kitchen.

"His name is Shippo and he's going to live with us because his parents died and he has no where else to go." She said, letting go of his hand and walking back to her chair across from Sango.

Inuyasha jut stared at her, shocked, and trying to understand what she just said.

"Kagome" Shippo said sitting up.

"Coming" She walked past a stunned Inuyasha and walked into the living room. "Have a nice nap?" she asked sitting on the edge of the couch. He nodded his head and but was looking at the strangers in the kitchen. "I'm glad, come on. I want you to meet my friends."

She picked him up and carrying, him on her hip into the kitchen.

"Shippo this is Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded his head, "And that's Sango." The women gave him a bright smile to which he returned with a small, nervous smile. "Inuyasha, Sango this is Shippo"

"So are we ready to go?" Sango asked.

"Where are you going?" Shippo asked looking confused.

"We're going shopping. We need groceries and stuff for you. Do you want to come?" a smile came on Shippo's face. "Really?"

Kagome giggled and nodded her head.

_'__She's so beautiful'_ Inuyasha thought, smiling.

"Sango will you take Shippo outside?" she asked handing him off to her.

"Sure" she said walking out of the room with Shippo on her hip.

Kagome waited for the door to close before she turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." She forced her eyes down not able to lock at his amber eyes anymore. "I didn't mean to yell at you I just…"

"I'm sorry," he said interrupting her.

His sudden out burst caused her eyes too gaze into his amber eyes. "I didn't mean to be nosy."

Kagome smiled at that, taking a few steps forward so that they were only an arm length away. "You weren't being nosy. I was just confused."

They stood there looking into each other's eyes. It was like time stopped. It was like they would spend eternity gazing into each other's eyes.

"Kagome…" he pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry," she said still looking into his amber eyes.

He then slowly brought her closer…closer to his body. An inch away from his lips Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought her lips to his. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing him closer to him. Neither of them ever wanting to let go.

How was that? It's not exactly what I wanted in this chapter but I'll get it in another chapter. Thanks _Katnick88_ for reviewing. I'll try to update soon.


	9. Chapter nine: a new begnning?

Fate

Chapter nine---a new beginning

Inuyasha's grip on Kagome's waist loosened, as they pulled apart. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open, a warm, loving smile on her face.

"Even better the third time" she thought aloud.

He laughed, pulling her closer to his chest. She pressed her cheek against his chest closing her eyes and just taking in the magic of the moment. He rested his chin a top of her head, and rested his hand on her lower back.

"It's strange. I just met you but it feels that I've known you all my life" he stated getting her nodded head in her agreement.

"Are you coming?" Kagome asked, still in his arms.

"What" he asked pulling her far enough away so that he could look at her.

"Shopping, will you come with us?"

"I don't know Kagome"

"please…" she begged.

He took a deep sigh and just nodded his head in defeat.

"Good" she said snuggling back into her previous position.

"Kagome…"

"Hmm…" she asked.

"If we're going to go then you got to let go."

Her eyes shot open, her whole face red. She quickly dropped her arms to her sides.

"Uh…yeah lets go," she said rubbing her hand against the back of her neck uncomfortably.

She started taking steps backwards, not being able to breakaway from his gaze. She started to bump into things so she turned around to walk, but she turned to fast and walked to fast her to realize where she was going until it was to late. She ran into the wall, hard.

"Oww…" she said falling back, her hands pressed against her nose.

"Kagome" Inuyasha rushed forward, using his demon speed, to catch her.

"You ok?" he asked gently putting her back on the ground.

She just nodded her head a yes, her hands still on her nose. He smiled, and then walked away, no doubt to find Sango and Shippo.

"Wait" Kagome cried she cried as he was standing under the frame. He turned to see her slowly dropping her hands to her side.

"Is my nose red?" she asked shyly.

He suppressed a chuckle and just shook his head, no. She smiled, relieved that it wasn't, she walked beside Inuyasha, their fingers brushing every once in a while.

(scene change)

"Well Mirkou its been fun but I got to go" Naraku walked away from Mirkou.

"Bye" he called but Naraku made no effort to show that he heard or cared. "Odd…" he thought to himself.

He and Naraku had just gotten out of the café.

"I wonder where everyone is" he took out his phone and dialed inuyasha's number.

"ring…ring…ring"

"yea"

"hey Inuyasha"

"Mirkou, what do you want?"

"hello to you to" he replied dryly. "where are you?"

"Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and I are shopping."

"who's Shippo?"

"I'll explain later"

"Ok I'll meet up with you guys in a minute"

"Whatever" They said there good-byes and were on there way again.

(scene change)

"15 dollars sir" said the cashier but Naraku wasn't paying attention.

He handed her the money taking the box out of her hands.

He smirked, walking out of the store.

"You'll just die when you see my surprise, Kagome."

(scene change)

Kagome and Inuyasha had been watching Shippo run up and down the isles, picking up a toy just to throw it down to pick up another, Sango running around behind him, trying to pick up the mess he was making, waving her arms and yelling at him to just pick one, for about a half hour.

"What's after this?" Inuyasha asked, leaning against the nearest wall.

"Clothes" she replied, leaning next to him.

"Hey" Mirkou said walking up to them.

"Hi" Kagome said, Inuyasha just stared at him.

Kagome left the two men alone, and walked up to Shippo to try and give her friend a brake from the excited demon child.

While Kagome was helping Sango, Inuyasha explained Shippo and his 'situation' to Mirkou.

"Off to the clothes" Kagome said breaking the silence that had fallen between the two.

At the sound of their groans Kagome and Sango grabbed their hands, dragging them off to the clothes, with Shippo in front of them. Shippo had decided on a coloring book with crayons, a box of plastic cars, and a small teddy bear.

They stopped in front of the clothes, marveling at its size. There was a section for: newborns, infants, toddler, girls 5-8, boys 5-8, girls 9-12, boys 9-12, girls 13-17, boys 13-17, women and men.

"It's huge" Sango said turning to face Kagome. Kagome, returning the look, shook her head. "It's bigger than huge its…its…what's the word?"

"Gigantic?" Mirkou tried.

She nodded her head at the answer.

Sango let go of Mirkou's hand, Kagome letting go of Inuyasha's . Sango grabbed Shippo's right hand, kagome his left, and dragged him toward the boys 5-8 section.

"Women" Inuyasha said rolling her eyes.

"Weird aren't they?" Mirkou sat down on the nearest bench.

Inuyasha just nodded his head and sat next to him.

After about a half hour of small talk silence fell between the men, having nothing else to say, when out of the blue Mirkou asked, "You like her?"

Inuyasha knew that he was talking about Kagome and that there was no point in denying it because Mirkou knew when he was lying, just like Inuyasha knew when Mirkou was lying.

"Yea" he said softly, nodding his head.

"She likes you to"

Inuyasha gave him a questioning look. "How do you know?"

He just shrugged his shoulders, looking back at the girls and Shippo.

"I just do"

Inuyasha just nodded his head, accepting the answer.

"What about you?" he asked looking at the girls to.

Mirkou just nodded his head still looking at the girls. The two sat in silence looking as the girls laughed, smiled, and forced Shippo to try on the clothes, a lot of clothes.

"You think we should help him?" Mirkou asked.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes but got up anyway, Mirkou following him.

"That's enough clothes" Inuyasha said taking the clothes out of Kagome's arms and shoving them in Mirkou's.

"Hey" she complained. "What are you doing?" She snatched the clothes out of Mirkou's arms and forced them into Sango's.

"Saving Shippo"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked playfully.

Inuyasha smiled at her playfulness and replied, "It means you and Sango are maniac's"

She lamely hit his chest. "Jerk" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

Shippo, who had been talking to Mirkou, turned toward Kagome, tugging on the bottom of her shirt. She looked down at the little fox demon.

"Yeah" she asked, bending down so she wasn't towering over him.

"I'm hungry" he said shyly, looking everywhere but her.

"Ok" she said as sweetly as possible, standing back up and putting him on her hip. "What time is it?"

Mirkou checked his watch, "7:30"

"That late?" she asked in disbelief. "I have a few things to do real quick." She said vaguely. "Sango, you and Shippo finish up here then get something to eat. Inuyasha, you and Mirkou get the groceries. We need everything. Then meet me back at the cabin."

She said, handing Shippo over to Sango, and walking away before anyone could object, but that wouldn't be a problem because everyone was still looking at her dumbly, except Sango, because she was already used to it.

"What do we do?" Inuyasha asked looking around at everybody for an answer.

"What she said" Sango said going back to the shopping, placing Shippo down so he could walk behind her.

After a moment's hesitation Inuyasha and Mirkou headed for the food section.

(scene change)

"Home sweet Home" Kagome said taking off her shoes and throwing them in her room.

"That's weird" she said noticing the mess on her vanity, not remembering making the mess.

"Sango probably borrowed something" she thought pushing the thought away.

She grabbed her pajamas and walked into the bathroom.

She started the water and got undressed. She walked into the shower, the hot water streaming out of the jet and hitting her face, the water running down her body, dripping onto the cold, wet tiles beneath her feet.

She grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed some out onto her hand. She started massaging it through her hair. As she was rinsing out the strawberry shampoo out of her hair she heard the door opening.

"Hello" she called over the roar of the water.

When no one answered, and there weren't any more noises, she went back to her.

She had been rinsing out the strawberry conditioner when she heard a door opening and closing.

"Hello" she called louder.

But when no one answered and there weren't any more noises she went back to rinsing out the conditioner.

She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She dried off and got dressed in her pajamas. Her pajamas were blue with tiny red hearts all over them. She combed her hair, brushed her teeth, and with a final look in the mirror she left the bathroom and went into the living room.

She sat on the couch waiting for the others when she noticed a long, thin, white box with a red ribbon on it.

"What the…" she looked around but didn't see anything, or anybody.

She hesitantly pushed her hand through the air, to pick up the box, for a better look at it. She placed it on the lap, and noticed that right beneath the bow, in red, was her name.

"For me?" she thought. She thought opening it up.

At first she didn't know what she was looking at but after a few seconds it all clicked in her brain. She quickly shot up, not even caring that the box had fallen. She dashed in her room and hurriedly searched for… something. But when she didn't find 'it' she let out a loud, bone-chilling, scream.

On the living room floor laid a picture of a gold locket and under the picture, a rose.

(the end)

Tired! I'm so tired! It took me forever to type this and now my fingers, hurt from pressing so many buttons. What did you guys think? I want to thank _Silver-Theif-Maker_ for reviewing. Now to get to the point. Before I update I need at least 3 reviews. I need the reviews because the story is going to get really complicated from here on out, and I need to know what you're thinking. Thanks.


	10. Chapter ten: tell the truth

Fate

Chapter ten---tell the truth

When Sango and Shippo walked inside the cabin, minutes after Kagome made the horrific realization that her prized possession was missing, they saw a deathly pale Kagome frantically rummaging through things, not caring about the mess or her audience.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Shippo asked, dropping his bags of toys, stepping further into the cabin.

Sango, dropping the bags in her hands, just shrugged her shoulders and told Shippo to get the rest of the bags she left outside.

"Kagome" Sango outstretched her hand, slowly walking up to Kagome as though she was a deadly beast that would move in for the kill any minute.

Her hand cautiously touched Kagome's shoulder causing her body to instantly stiffen, shivers running down through her spine. "What's wrong?"

Tears swelled up in her eyes.

What's wrong, everything was wrong.

She squeezed her eyes closed to stop the tears from falling, but they still escaped, running down her pale cheeks, one by one. She turned around and buried her head in Sango's shoulder, surprising her.

She explained everything about the box and the picture, through she'd totally forgotten about the rose. Sango, absentmindedly rubbing soothing fingers on Kagome's back.

Kagome, having finished telling Sango everything, pulled away from her touch, and went back to her frantic search.

"Where'd you already look?" Sango walked across her room and started searching.

"Just my room" She said, leaving the drawers and heading in to the kitchen.

"I'll check my room" Sango cried leaving her cabinets and going into her room, and start rummaging through everything.

The search continued for minute's…minutes that seemed like hours.

"What happened here?" Called a confused, annoyed, voice.

Though the girls didn't stop searching, Shippo, who had finished bringing in the bags, dropped the toys that he'd been playing with, and walked up to Inuyasha and Mirkou.

They set down the grocery bags next to the other bags, to se the scene in front of them better.

"Kagome lost something and now they're looking for it…or something like that." Shippo explained shrugging his shoulder at the end.

"What did she lose?" Mirkou asked, Inuyasha looking around at the mess that they made.

Shippo went back to his toys saying, "Don't know"

Inuyasha and Mirkou went in separate directions, Inuyasha to the kitchen and Mirkou to Sango's room, to discover what was wrong.

Mirkou walked into Sango's room seeing her throw things over her shoulder.

"What are you looking for?" he asked several times but she kept searching as though he wasn't there.

"Mirkou" Inuyasha called, standing under the doorway. "Come on"

Mirkou followed Inuyasha out of Sango's room and into the living room.

"Kagome was like that to"

"I wonder why"

Mirkou and Inuyasha moved to sit on the couch but Mirkou stopped as he noticed a picture and a rose. He bent down and picked up the items.

The rose in his left and the picture in his right.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked stretching a bit on the couch to get comfortable.

"I don't know"

Mirkou showed the items next to Inuyasha, sitting beside him. Inuyasha examined the picture closely but didn't see why it was so important. He switched his gaze over to the rose.

He stared at it for a while, wondering why it pissed him off. It was just a rose after all. Then he remembered that Kagome's rapist left her a rose. _'So he's why they're acting crazy'_ he thought. _'But what about the picture?' _

Inuyasha was filling Mirkou in about the rose, when the smell of salt reached his nose, instantly followed by sobs, coming from Sango's room.

They got off the couch and walked, slowly, to the room.

Once they were close enough to see into the partly open door they saw Kagome on the bed, her head buried into the pillow, trying to silence the never ending sobs, Sango sitting beside her, soothing Kagome the best she could, and Shippo at the foot of the bed casting worryingly glances at Kagome and Sango.

They stepped farther in the room and shut the door; no one was leaving till they got answers.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, only getting Sango's attention, "Tell the truth" he said holding up the rose and the picture in the air.

End 

SORRY! It took me so long to update. I've been really busy. But I promise that the next one will be longer, and I'll try and update sooner. What did you think? I know there isn't much in this chapter but there will be a munch in the next. Read and Review, please. And thanks _Silver-Theif-Maker_ for reviewing.


	11. Chapter eleven: identity revealed!

Fate

Chapter eleven---identity revealed!

Sango looked back and forth between Inuyasha, Mirkou, and a still crying Kagome.

"Well…" Inuyasha complained, his patience wearing thin. "Out with it".

Sango sighed; she dropped her head next to Kagome's and whispered softly, "Sorry".

But Kagome didn't respond. She passed out, too much stress, plus she was exhausted already. Sango closely examined her friend. Her face was pale, her cheeks were red, pieces of her hair were stuck on her face, and her forehead was burning. Sango turned back to see Inuyasha and Mirkou still standing in the same spot, not having moved at all, looking very irritated.

_'__Here goes nothing' _she thought. "What do you want to know?"

"Why is this place all torn up? What is this picture? Why was Kagome crying? …"

"We were looking for the necklace that's in that picture. It's very special to Kagome, her mother gave it to her a few weeks before she died."

They seemed to accept the answers but Sango went on, they had to now that Naraku was defiantly not going to leave them alone.

"Kagome's R-A-P-I-S-T" Sango began, cautious of Shippo being present. "-Took the necklace. And, we know who it is" Sango dropped her gaze, not wanting to see their reactions. But they remained silent, not wanting to interrupt Sango's story. "But you can't make a big deal in front of Kagome because she's trying to put the past behind her." She waited for the nods of their head before uttering out the name, the name that would change everything, even if she didn't know it. "Naraku"

Shippo was the only one that wasn't fazed, but mostly because he had no idea what they were talking about, he was only, after all, a kid.

"That bastard…I'm going to kill him" Inuyasha kept repeating while Mirkou kept saying "The café but, then where the hell did he go?"

Sango was trying to get their attentions but was failing.

"Wh'd he take the necklace?" Inuyasha asked, startling Sango.

"I dunno," she said sitting back down on the edge of the bed, next to Kagome. She brushed a few stray locks from her friend's face before turning her attention back toward the boys.

"My guess would be torture her," Mirkou said moving to sit next to Sango.

"Yeah, but what's the point in torturing someone if you can't see the effect?" Inuyasha asked moving to the other side of Sango.

Mirkou's face brightened with a huge smile on his face and hope in his eyes. "You're a genius, my friend" Sango and Inuyasha were sending him questioning looks, Shippo laying down next to Kagome to get some sleep, so Mirkou continued. "I bet he's somewhere near by, watching."

"Then let's go find the bastard, and skin him alive." Inuyasha said with a little too much enthusiasm.

They were out the door, minutes later, with flashlights, leaving Sango to look after the sleeping Kagome and Shippo. _'Be careful' _She thought before heading back to her room.

_Next morning_

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight glared at her through the window. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the light but when they she saw that she was in Sango's room, Shippo was snuggled next to her, Inuyasha, Mirkou, and Sango, were in chairs, sleeping, that were pulled up to the side of the bed.

She rolled off the side of the bed and slipped through the door. All she remembered was looking for her necklace, not finding it, and then she woke up, and man was her head killing her.

She headed for the kitchen and got a bottle of water. She took a big gulp then noticed that the entire cabin was clean. Everything, the living room, the kitchen, even the bags were put away.

"Clean, uh?" called a voice from behind her. She whirled around, her heart racing, but calmed down when she saw Inuyasha. She put a hand on her head that was now throbbing from the sudden movement, and saw that he looked concerned and amused.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, 'Cause sneaking up on someone totally isn't scary."

He rolled his eyes, but the humor soon passed and he was left staring into her chocolate eyes, thinking about what Sango had told him, how he and Mirkou weren't able to find Naraku, how-.

"Sango told you, didn't she?" Her voice was dead, no emotion what so ever. Inuyasha nodded his head, not finding any words.

Kagome lowered her head and squeezed her eyes closed. "I'm sorry. I should have told you it's just…"

Her words were cut off when Inuyasha pulled her body close to his and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Don't apologize"

Kagome just nodded, her arms around his waist. His cheek resting on top of her head and her head buried against his chest, wrapped in each other's arms.

_Noon_

It'd had been hours since Inuyasha and Kagome's 'talk' and now it was just her and Sango at the cabin. Inuyasha and Mirkou took Shippo, with many protests, out so the girls could talk.

But now Kagome wished they never had this talk. Plus there was an annoying little bird singing its song as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"$832, that's it? We spent half our savings?"

Sango nodded her head.

"What are we going to do?" Sango asked. "We need to get a new car, we need to get home, plus we need to get a bigger apartment because the one we live in is to small already, and we have to do this with $832?"

"Stay positive" Kagome said, but Sango was right, they were screwed. "Let's just think."

They sat in silence as that stupid bird continued singing.

_Meanwhile_

Inuyasha, Mirkou, and Shippo sat in a booth at the café, bored.

"I'm bored." Shippo complained, again.

"Listen, get this through your thick head, I-DON'T-CARE-, so stop complaining." Inuyasha grounded out through his gritted teeth, trying to remain calm, from his seat next to Mirkou and directly across from Shippo.

"Let's play a game," Shippo said, practically bouncing out of his seat. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a $5 bill Sango gave him and slapped it on the table, a mischievous smile on his face.

"I bet you 5 bucks that I can confuse you." Inuyasha thought about it for a minute before pulling out his wallet and laying a $5 bill on top of Shippo's. Shippo took that as a 'yes' and began, Mirkou now watching interested.

"Spell Fort"

"F-O-R-T"

"Say it three times fast"

"Fort-Fort-Fort"

"Say it twice"

"Fort, Fort"

"Say it once"

"Fort"

"What do you eat soup with?"

"A fork"

A smirk came up on both their faces as Mirkou's slapped his forehead.

"I'll be taking that," Inuyasha said reaching for the money but Shippo reached it first.

"A fork uh? 'Cause I eat soup with a spoon" Inuyasha's mouth dropped open but he recovered a moment later crossing his arms and looking away muttering cuss words under his breath.

"Well, that was interesting" Mirkou said trying to make the tension.

"Shut up" Was Inuyasha's only response.

_The end_

Sorry it took so long for me to review but I got grounded and this was the first time I've been able to update. But what did you think? This was a very important chapter! And I'll give you a clue: remember that they thought he took the necklace to torture Kagome. Thanks to Silver-Theif-Maker for reviewing. Till next time.


	12. Chapter twelve: Sota's call

Fate

Chapter twelve---Sota's call

Kagome sighed as another commercial came on. It was just her now, sitting alone in the living room.

Everybody else was a sleep. Sango and Shippo were in Sango's room, and the guys finally decided to sleep at their house. It was only 10:30, but everyone was exhausted. They had spent the whole day at the beach, all the worries about their car and apartment from three days ago was behind them. Shippo was officially their brother (Kagome and Sango decided that Shippo being their brother was better then him being their son). Thanks to Sesshomaru, inuyasha's brother. Sesshomaru, a lawyer, pulled some strings so they could have the adoption done quickly. Apparently their father ran his own business and after he died, left 33 to his eldest Sesshomaru, 33 to his youngest Inuyasha, and 33 to Miroku, whom he claimed was just like his son.

So basically, Inuyasha and Miroku could show up to work when ever they wanted, and not having to worry about being fired, since no one had the authority, not even Sesshomaru. Not that Sesshomaru minded, he, his brother, and Miroku, didn't really get along so he rather enjoyed not having them around. And the best part is that Inuyasha and Miroku still got paid as if they were working.

The soap opera came back on, directing her attention back to the screen.

(scene change)

Naraku looked through the window, seeing Kagome watch TV. The light hitting her face, making her even more beautiful. As he watched her, sitting and watching TV, relaxing, it infuriated him.

_Stupid bitch! You were raped, and I stole the most precious thing from you, and you relax, as if it never happened. What the hells wrong with you?' _He thought, kicking a lone rock to relieve some of his anger.

Damn it, she was taking away all his fun. He looked back into the window to see her head start to loll to the side. Finally, she was falling asleep. But, what was he going to do? He didn't even have a plan. With a sigh, he turned around and left, there was nothing to do here so why waste his time?

(scene change)

"RING-RING-RING" Kagome's cell phone rang.

Kagome woke up after the first, got out of her daze on the second, and picked up on the third. "Hello?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Kagome" I hyper voice called through the phone. But she'd know that hyper voice anywhere, even in her sleepy state.

"Sota?"

"Yep"

"How you been?"

"Fine, how about you?" Kagome, deciding not to tell her little brother about the car blowing up or being raped answered,

"Awesome. Oh guess what"

"What?"

"Well, its a long story but short version: I found this kid on the street and Sango and I decided to adopt him, and we already did."

"..."

"Sota?"

"Well, tell me about more about the kid"

Kagome sighed, relived. Sota was one of those people who, if at first hate the idea will hate it even after trying it. And even if her does like it, he won't admit it.

"Well, his name is Shippo. He's five. His parents died. And, that's really it. His favorite color is blue."

Sota took this in before saying, "i can't wait to meet him", and Kagome could tell he really meant it.

"Good"

They talked a for a few more minutes about how they missed one another before hanging up. Kagome, for the first time, looked at a clock to see that it was only 7:30.

"Sota!" she said, flopping down on her back, wanting more sleep.

That was just like Sota. He was always trying to get her up early. And she, in return, always made him watch soap operas.

(scene change)

Sango bustled around the house, trying to get ready and get Shippo ready, while Kagome was on the couch, asleep. She must have already woken her up 3 times, but she keeps going back to bed.

With a sigh, she dropped the bottle of sun tan lotion and went back to Kagome.

"Kagome, wake up" she said lightly in her ear. "Please forgive me," she said, looking up at the ceiling as if looking strait through the ceiling and into heaven. "WAKE UP!!!" she yelled directly in her ear.

Kagome jumped, and looked around tying to see where the fire was. "What?" she asked, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Get ready, the we're supposed to meet the guys at the beach-" she checked her watch, "-a half hour ago"

It was 11 and they were supposed to meet on the beach for another day of fun at 10:30.

Kagome got up, reluctantly, and went in her room. 3 minutes later, she came out with her blue bathing suit on under shorts and a purple spaghetti strap. You could tell, from the look of her face, that she had finally woken up.

She walked up to Sango (in her red bathing suit underneath her shorts and a white tank top) and Shippo (he had a blue shirt on and his swimming trunks were blue with fish all over them) as they waited by the door for her.

"You think they'll be mad?" Kagome asked as they left the cabin.

"Knowing them they're probably at the cafe eating." Sango said, going through her bag to make sure they had five towels and Shippo's and floaties.

Shippo ran a little a head of them, as most five year olds do, humming a song that sounded similar to the Spongebob theme song. Kagome and Sango were deep in conversation, walking to the spot where they were supposed to meet the guys.

As soon as they got there, it was on the other side on the cliff on the far left, no one was there.

"Good, now we can act as if they're the ones who are late" Kagome said, grabbing the bag from Sango and started setting up the towels.

"Shippo, come here" Sango called, noticing Shippo was to far into the ocean for her liking, with the floaties. He did as he was told and waited for Sango to blow them up.

"Hey" Miroku said, walking up from the same place they had been moments ago.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kagome asked checking her watch, which said 11:20. "We've been waiting almost an hour." she said tapping her foot.

Sango shook her head, trying to hide her smile, as she adjusted the floaties on Shippo's arm.

"Really? Because we've been here since 10:30 and didn't see you." Said a voice from the tress. Kagome turned around swiftly, Inuyasha having almost scared her to death.

"What the heck's wrong with you? You almost scared me to death."

"Almost, what a pity" he said, a smirk playing his features well.

Kagome went over to him, grabbed his hand (causing a blush from Inuyasha, but he quickly got rid of it), and pulled him over into the water so thy were only ankle deep, and pushed him. And he fell, Kagome having caught him off guard.

As soon as he resurfaced his head gasping for air (having had his mouth open underwater). He grabbed her ankle so she fell backwards and landed on her butt with a splash.

And then, IT WAS WAR!

They spent the whole day dunking and splashing each other (boys vs. girls) and by the time the sun was setting everyone was lying on the beach, their towel wrapped around them, shivering.

"So cold"

Shippo said from his spot next to Miroku. (Starting from left to right: Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango) They continued shivering for a few more minutes till the wind became unbearable, and the clouds darkened, and the rain was pouring down.

"Crap" Sango yelled, trying to grab everything and put it back in the bag.

They stuffed everything into either the bag or the picnic basket and made a run for the cabin (Shippo on Inuyasha's back). "Ah" Sango, Shippo, and Kagome would scream as the thundering got louder and started coming faster.

They ran faster and made it back to the cabin in barely 10 minutes, though they were completely soaked.

The girls changed into spaghetti straps (probably not the warmest thing but it was the first dry thing in sight) and pajamas pants, Shippo was in blue bubble pajamas with the occasional duck, and Inuyasha and Miroku had changed into their extra clothes (that Kagome suggested they have)

As soon as they were all changed they all went to sit on the couch.

Sango was in Miroku's lap, leaning against his nice, warm chest. Miroku's back was leaning against Inuyasha's back. Kagome was in Inuyasha's lap, with Shippo laying against her (though she had to keep her arms around him).

They had all the blankets in the house on the couch, trying to get and stay warm.

And that's how they fell asleep, looking out the window into the storm, though they did jump occasionally at the thunder.

(the end)

I DID IT! I MADE MY GOAL! I GOT THIS STORY UPDATED, AT I ADDED 3 MORE STORIES. AND THOUGHS OF YOU WHO HAVE READ MY PAGE RECENTLY, YES I DID SAY THAT I WAS GOING TO WRITE 4 STORIES BUT ONE OF THEM 'HOW TO DEAL' I JUST CAN'T FINISH. IT'S NOT BECAUSE I'M LAZY, OR BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TIME IF I WANT TO MAKE MY GOAL. IT'S BECAUSE I'M TRULY UNHAPPY ABOUT HOW IT'S TURNING OUT. I THINK I'M GOING TO POST IT NEXT SUMMER (AFTER A YEAR OF LEARNING HOW TO WRITE BETTER). ANYWAY, THANKS TO, SILVER-THEIF-MAKER, FOR REVIEWING. OH, AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING I'LL UPDATE MY STORIES TOGETHER. SO, FOR EXAMPLE, IF I HAVE 'SELENE' READY TO BE UPDATE BUT 'SEVEN SINS' AND 'FATE' AREN'T I'LL WAIT TO I GET THE OTHER CHAPTERS DONE BEFORE UPDATING. (SORRY FOR WRITING IN CAPITALS.) BUT, WHAT DID YOU THINK? I KNOW NOT MUCH, BUT YOU NEVER KNOW, THIS COULD BE THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER IN THE STORY. AND IF I GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS, THEN I'LL TELL YOU IF IT IS. TILL NEXT TIME


	13. Chapter thirteen: riddles

Fate

Shippo was the first to wake up that morning. He had a night-mare. One of those night-mares that scares you to death but once you wake up you can't remember anything about it.

Turning over, so he was facing Kagome, he started shaking her shoulder.

Groaning, Kagome opened her eyes. "Yeah?"

"I had a bad dream" Shippo said in that cute 5 year old way.

Kagome nodded and pulled him back down to her. "What was the dream about?" she asked.

Shrugging his shoulder, Shippo leaned back against Kagome.

"We'll I'm here now so go back to sleep. Nothing will happen, I promise."

Shippo closed his eyes and let sleep over come him though Kagome hadn't been so easy to go back to sleep.

-+-+-+-+

Everyone was gathered around the TV as it rained outside.

"Turn the channel." Kagome said to Inuyasha, tired of watching the discovery channel.

He did, but there was nothing on.

Shippo, plying with his toys, looked up at the adults and shook his head.

Inuyasha stopped at a cooking channel. _'Next you must-' _

"Alright, the discovery channel is better then this."

Sango said, annoyed.

"Some vacation." Kagome said. "It's raining and were stuck inside."

Sango nodded her head.

"Why don't we...why don't we...forget."

"Come on Kagome, you can't even think of one thing?"

"Why don't you think of something Inuyasha?" she shot at him.

"Because I'm not the one complaining."

"Yeah, well-Ah"

Everything went dark.

"Great, just great" Miroku said.

"Kagome? Sango? Inuyasha? Miroku?"

Shippo called out.

"Come here Shippo." Kagome said, getting up from the couch to grab him into her arms. She picked him up and went back to the couch, though not without tripping.

"The electricity will be back on in a minute." Inuyasha said, leaning into the recliner.

-60 seconds later-

"When is the electricity coming back on?" Kagome asked.

"I said in a minute."

"Yeah, a minute ago."

"Just relax. Find something to do."

"Inuyasha. If I couldn't find something to do with the electricity on what makes you think I'll be able to with them off?" I

nuyasha growled, annoyed. "Then just go to sleep"

"What, are you crazy? It's only 7:45pm"

"Forget then. Just sit here, QUIETLY, and be bored!"

"Well" Kagome said. Though there was a smile on her face.

-15 minutes later-

"It's 8. The lights are still out, and I'm really bored. I think I'm going to die of boredom." Miroku said.

"Is that even possible? To die of boredom, I mean." Kagome asked, holding a sleeping Shippo to her chest.

"Well, if you can die of hunger and thirst, I don't see why you can't die of boredom" Inuyasha said.

"Well, for one thing you need food and water to live. You don't need to be entertained to live." Sango said.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked. "Have you ever lived your life bored? No. And you're still alive."

"Oh shut up" Sango said.

"I got a question." Kagome said, filling the silence. "Toast always lands butter side down. And a cat always lands on it's feet. So if you strap a piece of toast to a cat's back and dropped it, how would it land?"

They thought about this before Inuyasha guessed.

"Butter side down"

"But a cat always lands on it's feet"

"Then on it's feet."

"But a piece of toast always lands butter side down."

"Well, then it doesn't land."

"Inuyasha, what comes up must come down."

"Wait, are you throwing it up?"

"What? No, it's an expression. It means, well, it's the laws of gravity. If you drop something it falls."

"Then...oh screw it! Who straps toast to a cat's back anyway?"

"Someone you loves toast and cats." Miroku offered. Inuyasha shot him a glare, though he couldn't see it.

"Ok, I got one." Sango said, sitting up. "Listen carefully. _'Railroads crossing, streets, and cars. Can you spell that without any 'R's?' _

"Ailoads cossing steets and cas" Inuyasha guessed?

"Nope"

"No clue" Kagome said, giving up.

"T-H-A-T" Miroku said.

"Yep" Sango said, slouching again.

And that's how they spent the rest of the night.

Saying riddles back and forth.

Until, eventually, they fell asleep, not aware that they were being watched, or more perspicuously, that Kagome was being watched.

-+-+-+-+

HELP! I really need your help. I have absolutely no idea what the hell I'm going to do with this story. Sad, yes I know, but 100 true. I mean, I had an idea when I started the story but now, no clue. I need ideas. I thought, you know after I didn't like my first plan, that I'd just wing it. And let me tell you, winging it always works for me. But I have absolute no clue. I even spent all last night (and I mean ALL last night) thinking of ways. I pathetic, I know, but please help me. Till next time. (Oh, sorry it was so short/stupid/boring/probably something else I forgot to mention. but still, tell me what you think.) Oh and i want to ask you guys a riddle:

I turn polar bears white  
and I will make you cry.  
I make guys have to pee  
and girls comb their hair.  
I make celebrities look stupid  
and normal people look like celebrities.  
I turn pancakes brown  
and make your champane bubble.  
If you sqeeze me, I'll pop.  
If you look at me, you'll pop.  
Can you guess the riddle?

Can you figure it out? Well guess what. 97 of Harvard graduates can not figure this riddle out, but 84 of kindergarten students were able to figure this out in 6 minutes or less. Can you guess the riddle? Just repost this bulletin with the title "Worlds Hardest Riddle", and then check your inbox. You'll get a message with the correct answer in it AND TRUST ME IT WAS THE MOST SIMPLEST THING U WOULDNT HAVE GUESSED


	14. Chapter fourteen: fire!

Fate

Kagome let out a sigh, as the warm water soothed her muscles.

Kagome was taking a nice hot bubble bath while everyone else went to the...beach? Yeah, they went to the beach.

_'Where did they go?' _she thought.

She had gotten in once they left, an hour ago, and hadn't gotten out. She let out another sigh.

Two days. In two days, their vacation was over.

_'What are we going to do then?' _she thought. Everyone had gotten close over the past 28 days. _'Sango and Miroku started dating during the...third week? Sango really likes him. And me and Inuyasha, I think we started dating during the second week.' _Kagome thought. _'And Shippo really likes him. Two days. In two days, I won't see him again, for like...ever.' _Kagome sighed, it was just to depressing.

But it wasn't all bad. She hadn't seen any sign of Naraku.

Not that she was scared or anything. Because she defiantly wasn't scared! Ok, maybe a little bit but, and can you blame her?

Kagome got up and drained the water. She wrapped a towel around her body and got out of the tub.

-+-+-+-+

Naraku stood outside the cabin, looking through the window, waiting for Kagome to come out.

He's been waiting, and waiting, and waiting, but now, he would strike.

He watched as Kagome came out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel, and walk into her room.

"This is it Kagome."

He quickly and quietly entered the cabin and got everything set up. He had a chair a few feet in front of her door, he poured gas all over the cabin, and he was in position.

Now, all he had to do was wait.

-+-+-+-+

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror.

She wore a navy blue spaghetti strap, and navy blue pajamas pants with ducks, bubbles, and the word 'QUACKERS' written all over them. Her hair was brushed and pulled back into a pony-tail.

She turned around and headed for the door. She turned it open and walked out side. She stopped as she saw the chair in her path, that wasn't there before.

"Hi Kagome."

She instantly froze.

"How ya been?" He wrapped his arms around her from behind and dragged her towards the chair.

"Let go of me." she said, struggling to get free.

"No can do."

He pushed her down so she was sitting in the chair and held her shoulders down so she wouldn't get up.

"You see, you really pissed me off."

He let go off one of her shoulders and picked up a piece of rope from under the seat.

"Oh yeah, and how did I do that?" she asked.

And as she spoke the words came out calmly, as if they were having a cup of tea, even though her heart was racing.

"You just...how can I explain this?"

"Don't hurt yourself," she said sarcastically.

He pulled the rope tight, making Kagome wince.

"Your different. All of the others would have locked themselves in their room and never came out but you just act like nothing happened, and that pisses me off."

From his voice she could tell he was pissed, really pissed.

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"Glad you asked" he said regaining his calm voice. "See, I've been thinking about that. I want you to have a fitting end. But nothing I thought of was good enough."

He moved in front of Kagome.

He had tied her hands behind her and her feet to the legs of the chair.

"See, I want you to suffer."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold locket.

"Here, I won't be needing this anymore."

He put the necklace on her neck and stood back to examine his work.

He walked back up to her and pulled out her ponytail.

"You look better with your hair down." he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. He stepped back and looked at her.

"It's too bad to." he pulled out a match. "You were kinda cute."

He lit the match and threw it on the floor.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear.

'Oops' he mouthed, walking away.

He was out the door in a minute leaving Kagome inside, to die.

She pulled furiously on the rope, trying to undo them, but the heat was starting to be unbearable. It spread quickly, the curtains and furniture was already on fire, and at this rate, Kagome would pass out soon, then... Kagome shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. _'Stay Calm'_ she told herself.

Tears poured out of her eyes as fire started to spread her way.

"HELP" she yelled, breathing in a lot of smoke.

But she didn't care. If she didn't do something she was going to die anyway.

"HELP" she coughed, her vision already becoming blurry.

"HELP" she yelled again, breathing in a lot of smoke.

Her head started to loll and her eyes started to drift close.

_No one's coming,' _she thought. _'This is it. I'm done for.' _

"HELP" she said again, but more of a whisper now.

Her throat was all scratchy, and her eyes stung.

_Please, God, help me.' _

"HELP" she whispered, her eyes finally closing.

-+-+-+-+

That's it. There's only like 5 more chapters to this story. So, if a keep updating every Sunday I should be done in a month and a week. That's a long time, so maybe, just maybe, I'll update sooner. But only if I get reviews. If not, you'll just have to wait the whole month and a week. But, what did you think? I know, short but hey, I never said these were going to be long. Or, maybe I did last time, but what can I say, I lied. Anyway, thanks, Loved Forever and Silver-Theif-Maker for reviewing. Till next time.


	15. Chapter fifteen: wheres the fairytales?

Fate

"Come on you guys, we better get back." Sango said as she stood up in the water.

"Can't we stay for 10 more minutes?" Shippo asked in that adorable way he does.

"No," Sango said with sad eyes. "We've already been here for an hour, Kagome's probably thinking that we were eaten by sharks."

She started back for the beach when Miroku and Inuyasha grabbed her by her ankles dragging her underwater. When she came up moments later gasping for air, she looked at the two angry. But once she saw the playfulness in their eyes she started laughing as she chased after the two further into the ocean.

"I guess we can stay for 10 more minutes." She said as she splashed Miroku in the face.

-+-+-+-+

Naraku was on a hill not to far from the cabin. Close enough to hear Kagome screaming for help.

He shook his head as he continued walking, losing interest in the burning cabin. You couldn't even tell it was burning. There wasn't any smoke above the house and the fire hadn't spread to the walls.

"Won't be long now." he said, walking to the bushes were he parked his motorcycle.

-+-+-+-+

The fire was intense and it was growing hotter by the second, but Kagome, still unconscious, and couldn't really feel it.

In just a few minutes, she would die.

She didn't have to be awake to know that much. And even worse, she knew no one was coming. So really, she knew she was going to die, she knew there was no hope of living, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Maybe Naraku would change his mind at the last minute. He would come to his senses and rescue her. He'd apologize and he would say that he felt terrible. She'd tell him it was all right but in reality she'd want him to jump off the bridge, any bridge, he could even pick the bridge, but it would be a bridge.

But if they were talking reality here, then she knew he wasn't coming, but still.

She wanted to die with hope.

But she won't die, no, the damsel in distress always gets rescued one way or another, and then she would tell the prince what had happened, a evil witch/wizard put her under a spell, or kidnapped her, and then the brave prince would spring into action and slay the dragon.

So Kagome is the damsel, Naraku is the evil wizard, and the Prince was...wait a minute...there's no prince. How can there be no prince!

Inuyasha has to be the prince, he just has to!

He'd come in the nick of time, rescue her, and slay the dragon. That's how fairy tales go! Every one of them.

Aladdin saved Jasmine from Jafar.

Eric saved Ariel from Ursula.

The price saved Aurora from Magnificent.

Hercules saved Meg from Hades.

The Prince saved Snow White from the witch's poison.

Inuyasha would save Kagome from a firey death.

It was the rules! But, what was that saying? Rules are meant to be broken? But, good is supposed to triumph over evil. Rules, that was the rules. Great, just great.

The heat started to get unbearable even in her unconscious state. The fire started to heat up her legs meaning it wasn't long now.

So, what? Was she supposed to give up?

Quitters never Win and Winners never Quite.

And this was defiantly something she wanted to win, but what was she supposed to do? Wish away the flames? Only in fairytales and as we established this isn't a fairytale.

She could feel the hot flames, not to much father away. Only one thing she could do. Pride be damned. "Help." she croaked out, not knowing if she was awake, dreaming, or dead. When a tiny drop of water touched her nose.

Water; there shouldn't have been water, meaning she was dead!

She wanted to cry, but...could dead people cry? Another drop of water came rushing down and hit her thigh.

She would of loved to open her eyes but, she was dead, she probably had to wait for some sign saying, 'Alright, you can open your eyes up, you're in heaven.' Because you couldn't open your eyes here, where here was, right?

Suddenly more water started to fall and soaked Kagome. Cold water, very cold water.

Her eyes shot open from the sudden shock. It was raining. And she was in the cabin. So, it was raining inside? But most importantly, she was alive!

As the water continued coming the fire started to diminish by the second till it was just a spark.

Kagome looked up and saw little sprinklers from the ceiling. She let out a sigh of relief but it came out more of a cough.

She tried to move her hand up to her face to brush away the water when she remembered that they were tied behind her back.

She started to struggle again, but the rope having been synched, it didn't take long to free her hands. She bent over and undid her feet and slowly stood up from the chair.

The sprinklers were still on and they were really quite annoying but hey, they saved her life so who was she to complain?

She stood there swaying a little thinking about what to do.

It was obvious that once Naraku found out she was alive he'd come after her again. So there really was only one thing to do.

Find him first.

-+-+-+-+

Now, I hope you liked this chapter. I can't really say if it was good or not because I'm sick and I had to take medicine, and just like food tasting weird when you're sick. This might sound weird. But I did my best to make it as not weird as possible. Truth be told I really like this chapter, but I'm sick. Oh, and I got a review from and she told be that it was obvious that Inuyasha or someone was going to save her. And I thought, 'Damn, he was.' And I didn't want this to be predictable so I told myself, 'She'll die before one of them saves her.' And I hate Killing Kagome, meaning I'd have to find an away to revive her and I didn't want to do that so I had to brainstorm. Well, while I was on my bus heading for school, I was looking out the window and it came to me. All those little sprinklers on the ceilings of restraints and stuff, I'd have them in the cabin. Pure genius if you ask me. I was really proud. Anyway please review and thank you: Silver-Theif-Maker and Loved Forever for reviewing. Till next time!


	16. Chapter sixteen: the begnning of the end

Fate

-+-+-+-+-+

Playtime's over, it's time to slay the dragon.

Kagome ran around her dry room as she changed clothes. She put on black sweat pants and a white spaghetti strap. She put on a black jacket that was made out of the same material as the sweats that went to the end of her breasts and sipped up.

She kind of looked like a spy getting ready to go on a dangerous mission. When in reality she's a damsel in distress pushed to far and is going to slay her dragon. She put on socks and a pair shoes, pulled her hair up in a lose bun, and ran out the door. She grabbed Sango's keys from the shelf by the door and ran out toward Sango's blue car.

She may not know exactly where Naraku was, but she had a pretty good idea, well, he hoped she did anyway. She started the car and drove away from the cabin, leaving nothing but a simple note saying 'Went to slay my dragon. Be back soon. I have my cell on. Love Kagome.' to explain her absence.

-+-+-+-+

"Come on you guys we have to get out now." Sango said shivering as a big gust of wind hit her body. She was standing up, the water only covering her waist down.

"Do we have-"

"Yes." she interrupted. "It's freezing. We've been in her for at least 2 hours. And I'm all prune." She said examining her fingers.

"Fine." the boys sighed getting out.

They wadded their way to the sand and grabbed the towels and bags lying on a nearby rock. The boys put a shirt over their wet chests and Sango's wrapping the towel around her self.

"Kagome's probably got dinner all ready for us." Sango said, hearing Inuyasha's, Miroku and Shippo's stomach growling.

"I hope so."

-+-+-+-+

It should take about an hour to go where she was going but she was already on the dirt roads in 20 minutes. All thanks to fast speeds and no traffic.

She turned right, and went down a long gravel road. She didn't really remember where she was going, it was like a month ago and then she was just trying to get out of here alive, but she had an idea where she was going.

She turned left at another gravel road.

_Hop on'_, that kept ringing in her head, making her furious. She sped up and turned a right.

She came to a road a lot longer then the other ones.

"This is it." she said stepping harder on the pedal.

"This is my road." A few houses came into view on the left side of the road.

"Not turning back." An old building came into view.

"Can't turn back." She got closer to the driveway.

"Don't want to turn back." A motorcycle came into view as she slowed the car down tremendously.

"Good bye damsel in distress." she said as the car rolled to a complete stop.

She was about to turn of the engine when a thought came to her. She stepped hard on the accelerator and hit the motorcycle that was in front of her.

Liking the big dent the put in the motorcycle she turned off the car, locked the doors, and dug around in the glove compartment for a flashlight. She pulled out a small blue flashlight and looked at it. Stared at it. It was time she left the car...but she was scared.

Maybe being a damsel in distress isn't all that bad. They always get saved and live happily ever after. What more could she want? She reached for the keys to start the car when she got a glimpse of the mirror.

The necklace.

She reached up and wrapped her hands around the locket. She forgot she had the locket back. She was half dead when he gave it back, and she wasn't paying attention when she was getting ready. She just forgot it existed.

That's what she always did.

Her dad, her grandpa, her mom. It's what she would have done with Inuyasha and Miroku.

That's her problem. She just held it all in until she forgot about it.

But not anymore.

She grabbed the flashlight, put her cell phone in the inside pocket of the jacket, and opened the door.

Naraku surely heard her driving, and the crash, and the car door slam, so the element of surprise was out. But it didn't matter. Because whatever he pulled, whatever he was plotting, she was ready.

-+-+-+-+

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo could see the cabin now. They kept walking till they were about 5 yards away, when Inuyasha stopped.

"Something's burning." he said.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked looking from him to the cabin frantically.

"Well, something was burning." he said picking Shippo up and running back with Sango and Miroku on his heels.

He slammed the door open and looked inside. The place was...it looked...bad. There were what looked like black mud everywhere and everything was wet.

"What the hell happened here?" Miroku asked as he caught up with Inuyasha. "Kagome." he yelled looking around for her. "Kagome." Sango joined in yelling.

Shippo was the only one who noticed the letter on top of the kitchen table. He opened it up and read the letter, but didn't understand any of it. So he scurried into the living room and handed it to Miroku who was looking under the couch for Kagome. Though he didn't know why Kagome would be under the couch.

"What's this?" Miroku looked over the letter, reread the letter, and then called for Inuyasha and Sango.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sango asked as she finished reading the letter.

"I'm gong to find out." Inuyasha said taking out his cell phone and dialing Kagome's number while Miroku read the note to Shippo.

-+-+-+-+

Kagome had walked up the stone steps and crept into the house when her rather loud ring-tone started buzzing through the silence.

_How could I have forgotten to turn the cell phone on vibrate? I'm the worse spy ever.' _She thought as she quickly answered it. Silencing the ring tone.

"Hello." she hissed, keeping her voice down. Naraku knew where she was now, meaning she had to find somewhere to go before he found her.

"Kagome, are you ok? What happened? Where are you?"

She looked down a hallway making sure it was clear before she answered. "I'm fine. There was a fire. In a house." She crept along the hallway staying as close to the wall as possible.

"What do you mean a fire? What house?"

"Inuyasha listen carefully. I can only explain this once. When you left I took a bath. I got out of the bath and got dressed. I came out of my room and Naraku tied me to a chair. He started a fire. He left. I fainted. Sprinklers saved me. I went after Naraku. I'm in the house where you found me. And he knows I'm here. And all if have is a flashlight. So, if you don't mind, I'll call you back, ok?"

"Naraku did? And why would you follow him? And you didn't even take a weapon? What the hell are you going to do? Kagome, just wait for me to get there. Go back in your car, lock the doors, and listen to the radio, I'll be there as soon as possible."

She stopped walking, and totally forgot about the danger she was in. "Inuyasha watch the movies will ya. I go back in the car and I'm a sitting duck. I'll be fine. Good things happened when you don't prepare. Just wait for me to get home."

"Are you crazy? I'm coming. Go wait in the car; those were just movies-" he stopped when he heard Kagome scream.

"Kagome-what was that? Are you ok? Kagome. Kagome."

"Sorry." she said clutching her chest. "A rat just ran by me and I almost stepped on it."

"Me and Miroku will be there in a minute. Stay put. Don't move. And stop screaming." he hung up before she could answer.

"Naraku tried to kill Kagome and she went after him. Miroku and me are going to go get her. Sango you pack up everything and load it in Miroku's car. When you have all you can in there drive to my house. Shippo, you be good and help Sango. Alright, everyone got it?"

They all nodded their heads, not questioning his authority.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, be careful and bring Kagome back in one piece."

They nodded their heads and left the cabin, got in Inuyasha's car, and drove like the wind, much like Kagome.

"She'll be ok right?" Shippo asked as tears brimmed his eyes. Sango bent down so the where the same height and said, "Of course she will."

-+-+-+-+

Kagome stared at the phone. He hung up on her. She turned the cell phone on vibrate and continued her looking.

She went around in a circle somehow and was right back where she started. This time she headed up a flight of steps. She walked down a hallway till she came to a big oak door where she heard music coming from. She gathered her courage and twisted open the handle.

It was dark, so she couldn't hear anything but she heard the music louder. It was coming from a piano. It was a beautiful melody but the person kept messing up.

She turned on her flashlight and headed deeper into the room. There were furniture and bookshelves and desks but they were all covered under a white sheet. Cobwebs hung everywhere and books where in piles all over the floor. It was like a attic but it couldn't be because she was only on the second of many floors.

She stopped in front of a bid black door. Deciding it was to late to turn around she opened the door and entered another room.

There was a piano in this room on the far right and a bed in the left and a huge balcony door beside it but all Kagome could look at was a painting. Not the bookshelves or the desk or the cobwebs or the junk on the floor, but a painting. In the painting was a girl...no a women who looked exactly like Kagome. The women looked to be around 19, a year older then Kagome, and her black hair flowed down her back, like Kagome's. Her face held the same shape as Kagome's. Her dress was a beautiful color of blood red and held onto her every curve. She was beautiful.

"Ah, Kagome, I see your alive." Naraku said as he stopped playing the piano. But she didn't even notice him. She was staring at the picture. Naraku growled, not liking how she was ignoring him. "I see someone saved you, but it couldn't have been Inuyasha, Miroku, or Sango because they never would have let you come after me all by yourself. A stranger would have called the police. So it looks like you escaped someone all by yourself."

He finally got her to look at him and once she did all the tenderness from the picture was gone and all that was left was hatred.

"Yep." she said smirking. "Oh, and by the way, you suck at tying knots."

She knew that the only reason she was alive now was because of the sprinklers but he didn't, so why not hurt his ego.

"You should have stayed dead," he said quietly, looking at the picture. And Kagome could have sworn that she saw a small glimpse of affection glaze over his eyes, but it was gone as he turned to glare at her. "Oh well."

As he took a step forward she took a step back. She gulped, not knowing what to do. When she was in the planning stage she just figured it go well. Boy was she wrong. _'I should have taken my chances and waited in the car.' _she thought as she turned around and ran.

Naraku's evil laugh filled the air as he continued to walk after Kagome. "

You can run but you can't hide." he said as he used his demon power.

-+-+-+-+

That was especially (Loved Forever: hehehehehehe) long. I was going to stop at the part where I said Kagome was ready for anything but I decided to go on. And if you're wondering what's so funny about me saying especially, it's just a joke. Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me. I want to thank my reviewer, Loved Forever. Till next time.


	17. Chapter seventeen: fight fire with fire

Fate

-+-+-+-+

Kagome ran as fast as she could down the stairs and to the front door. Out of breath, she tried to open it but it didn't work. She tried faster and harder but it didn't work.

She heard Naraku's footsteps becoming more then just a distant sound so she gave up on the door and ran over to a window. She tried to pry it up but it wouldn't move. She tried again and again but it wouldn't budge an inch.

She heard Naraku's hideous laughter, laughter that made her shiver, so she gave up and ran further into the house.

The house was old and dusty, making it hard to see anything, but she kept running. She would occasionally stumble or bump into something but she kept going with nothing but a flashlight in hand.

-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha drove as fast as he could but he still wasn't making much progress. They were still on the road, more then 20 minutes away from the dirt road, meaning they still had about a half hour before they we at the old haunted house.

Miroku, in the passenger seat, bounced his leg in worry. "She'll be ok." he'd say when Inuyasha's grip on the steering wheel made his knuckles white.

Inuyasha looked around. No one was around, and no one was coming, so he sped up the car and drove on.

_Kagome, please tell me you waited in the car.' _

-+-+-+-+

Naraku laughed, enjoying Kagome's fear.

"You should have stayed dead." he yelled, sure that Kagome could hear him.

He was walking, enjoying every minute, while Kagome was running. He wasn't far behind, and he wasn't even using his demon strength. Then again, he knew where he was going and Kagome didn't. She'd probably be further ahead if she didn't keep going in circles.

Oh well, easier for him.

"All right Kagome, as fun as this is, its time to end this."

-+-+-+-+

Kagome stopped running.

She was dead.

No pair of sprinklers could save her.

All she could do was stall, and hope Inuyasha came in time to save her.

Once a damsel, always a damsel.

She turned around to face the way Naraku was sure to come and did her best to look brave. But after her little run, she doubted it would make any difference. She was weak, and scared, and he knew it.

She whipped her head around as she heard Naraku's laugh coming from behind her. A figure that she could only assume to be Naraku, walked out of the shadows and into a stream of moonlight coming from one of the windows.

It was Naraku all right.

"I found you." he said in a taunting voice, which only infuriated Kagome.

She held the flashlight tighter in her hands, as if a sword, and spat out with as much venom as she could, "The games not over yet." But it was.

Her brain wasn't coming up with brilliant ideas as to how to save her, Inuyasha wouldn't be here on time, and judging by Naraku's look, she pissed him off.

He took a step toward her, and as much as she wanted to take a step back she held her ground. He kept taking steps forward all the while saying, "It doesn't matter where you go, my eyes can see you, even without a light."

Light...strong eyes...Kagome had a plan. Sure Shippo, a five-year-old could have come up with it, but a plan was a plan.

"Really, eyes like that must be sensitive to light then, uh?"

Naraku, not knowing where she was going just nodded his head.

"Now you're finally getting it. It's over Kagome, you're done." Naraku was now only a foot away from her.

She raised her flashlight and shined it directly in to his 'great' eyes. His yell was filled with pain, as he covered his eyes. Leaving his whole body unprotected. Kagome instantly took this advantage and knocked over a random bookcase on top of him. He fell to the ground, the bookcase on top, and was moaning.

Kagome wasn't stupid, he'd get up in a minute, and so she dashed off again.

-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha let out a cry of relief as he reached the dirt road, 10 minutes faster then what he should of.

He pressed down harder on the pedal, leaving a could of dirt in his wake, and drove further on down the road.

He'd be there in about 5 minutes, and if Kagome waited in the car, she'd be fine.

Yeah, if only...

-+-+-+-+

Kagome came across what looked like a kitchen when she heard Naraku emerge from under the bookcase. Panicking, she came across a door and ran to it instantly.

To her relieve it opened, but it didn't go outside.

It lead to a staircase, but anywhere that led away from Naraku was good, so she turned on the flashlight and ran down the stairs, shutting the door behind her.

It was a basement. It was relatively empty compared to the rest of the house. There was a gas tank, for the stove no doubt, an unlit lantern in the corner of the room, a few boxes under the stairs, a cabinet above a very old sink. Just by the looks of the sink she could tell it probably didn't work. It was to damn rusty.

She whirled around in a circle trying to think of a plan.

There was no way out, and even if Inuyasha got here, why would he look in a basement? He'd follow his nose, and eventually, he'd find her scent lead to the basement, but by then it'd be to late.

He and Miroku would be at the bottom of the stairs, where she stood now, shaking their heads asking, "Why would she be in the basement?"

She shook those thoughts out of her head and kept trying to think.

_'Think Kagome Think.' _she kept telling her self.

She heard Naraku's steps from above when suddenly a thought came to her.

She'd fight fire with fire.

-+-+-+-+

That's all. Sorry. But I'll update again, next Sunday. What did you think? Please tell. Does anyone know what she's going to do? I wonder… Anyway, I want to thank my reviewers: Loved Forever, sesshyslove4ever, and Alessandra. Till next time.


	18. Chapter eighteen: BooM

Fate

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome hurriedly set her plan into action, she didn't have much time until Naraku came and even then it was a long shot.

She ran behind the gas tank and just started pulling out all the wires until she could smell the gas coming out.

Next she ran over to the cabinet and started searching through that.

She could hear Naraku's footsteps pounding above her head. It sounded like he was going around in a circle, which confused Kagome. He could come down right know and finish her off, he couldn't be more then 4 feet away from the basement door, so what was Naraku doing?

Kagome pulled her hands away from the cabinet, one with a box of matches and the other to cough into.

The gas!

It was probably overpowering her scent so he didn't know where she went after the kitchen. This could of been good if there was a window or something she could crawl out of but there wasn't and at this rate the gas was going to get to her.

And with Naraku standing outside the only exit... desperate times call for desperate measures.

-+-+-+-+-+

Sango worked quickly gathering hers and Kagome's things. She wanted to take everything but she also wanted to get the hell out of there at to Inuyasha's house.

Shippo gathered his things but was constantly asking Sango whether Kagome was ok or not. Of course, not wanting to scare him she said that Kagome was fine and the Inuyasha and Miroku went to bring her back home, but she was with Naraku at she still didn't know whether or not Inuyasha and Miroku had shown up yet. Kagome could be dead at this very moment, or this moment, or maybe now...and there was nothing Sango could do for her best friend expect pack and pray. What could was she?

"All done Sango." Shippo said, pulling Sango out of her stupor.

Sango blinked, before saying "Go put your things by the door. I'm almost done with mine and Kagome's stuff and as soon as I'm we'll head to Inuyasha's, ok?"

Shippo nodded, feeling safer around Sango. He dragged two big bags filled with all the stuff Kagome and Sango had bought him and put it near a door. The bags were quite heavy, him having to fit a total of 6 medium size bags into two large size bags. But never the less, all the items that were purchased for him were in that bag.

He looked behind him to see Sango hurrying around in her room and in Kagome's as she gathered clothes.

As soon as the little fox demon had the bags by the door Sango appeared with 4 big duffle bags in her hands, 2 in each.

"Let's go." she said. She moved 2 duffle bags so instead of holding it in her palm the were resting on her arm. She took her now free hand a lifted both of Shippo's bags and started to head for Miroku's car.

Shippo followed her in awe, amazed that she could carry so much. She stuff as much as she could into the trunk and the rest in the back seat. She grabbed Shippo's hand and buckled him in the passenger seat.

She moved to the other side of the car and gave one final look at the cabin.

It looked all right, a little older from when they had first come but alright just the same.

She sighed, knowing inside was a mess, and got into the car. With a look at Shippo she started the car and set out at a much slower pace then her friends and just drove at 75mph on the traffic-less highway towards Inuyasha's house, hoping that she remembered the way.

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. He was going at least 85mph but it seemed like he wasn't getting anywhere.

He still had a good five minutes between himself and the old house, where Kagome probably was because she can't wait in the damn car and who knew, she might be laying on her back, right now, died.

He shook his head away from such thoughts and sped up to 90mph.

Only 4 minutes now.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome took in a deep breath, probably not smart inhaling all that gas, but she did so anyway and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Naraku, where the hell are you? Come on, waiting on you is boring. Get your ass down here."

She heard the footsteps stop and she heard the door open slowly. He walked down and when he came to the third step he had to take a step back, now having smelt the gas.

Unlike Kagome's nose his was much more sensitive, as were his eyes, and this gas would surely slow down his attacks and his words, but hey, if it meant he'd kill Kagome, which he defiantly would, it was all worth it.

He walked down the rest of the steps to see a smirking Kagome.

"Why are you smirking...you're about to die." He leaped forward, expecting to hit Kagome square on, not hitting the back fall. "Damn you bitch." he said whirling around. But when he stopped moving his vision kept swirling around.

_'Damn, this gas is already effecting me. If I don't finish her off soon I'm screwed.' _he thought as he blinked several times to clear his vision.

_'Uh, the gas is slowing his moves. And I thought it would only be fuel. Now, all I have to do is keep him down here for a while longer and better my chances of escaping.' _

"Who's that girl, in the portrait?" she asked as she stood in front of the stairs where Naraku had clumsily shut the door.

"...Kik...Kikyo..." he said making it seem as if he was a tired five year old.

"Who is she to you?"

"...She's was...was my...girlfriend..."

Kagome watched as he head lolled forward. She smirked, now or never.

"Was? What happen you kill her?"

Naraku's head snapped up and he glared at Kagome.

"...Of...course not...she died in a..."

"Stop lying, you killed her and you know it."

"NO! She...died in…a car...car accident." he said his eyes looking at hers.

"Why are you lying? I'm a big girl I can handle the truth. You killed her, didn't you? Just because she didn't like you anymore. She ended it didn't she? And you just couldn't take that could you? Could you? So you killed her."

"NO!" Naraku yelled gaining his composure and started making a drunken run at Kagome.

Kagome waited for the last possible minute before she ran up the stairs. Naraku, unable to stop just ran into the stairs getting piled under the entire rumble. Kagome, at the top of the stairs just shook her head.

"And this, Naraku, is how you light a match."

She took out the match and hurriedly lit it and threw it down into the basement, giving it as much arch and getting it as close to Naraku as possible.

She knew she probably had 15 seconds at the most but hey, Naraku was sure to be dead this time. His demon abilities were to out of whack to save him and there was no way he was getting up the stairs under all the rumble of the stairs in his position.

Kagome was about to run when she saw a door with a window. She quickly smiled and ran to it. She pushed but it didn't open. She tried again but with no luck.

She could hear the seconds booming down in her head.

...3...2...

She ducked her head down, moved her arms to cover the back of her neck, and prayed.

...1...

BooM

-+-+-+-+-+

Ok, that's the end of this chapter. And I'm glad (and sad) to inform you that there should only be 2 more chapters but what did you think of this chapter? Good, I hope so. I want to thank my reviewers: Loved Forever and Alessandra, thanks so much. And I also want to mention that I have a surprise for everyone. Check out my profile to find out. And yes, I meant to spell boom that way

Till Next Time…


	19. Chapter nineteen: the shocking BooM

Fate

-+-+-+-+-+

...BooM...

Everything happened so fast. At first the ceiling and floor was crumbling, backing her think that she was going to be buried alive.

But then the door she was leaning on gave way and she was jerked out.

Then she was rolling across the lawn with debris raining down on her. She lifted her arms to cover her head and neck and got cuts everywhere. She continued to roll until her back hit a tree, stopping her movements.

She slowly looked up at the remains of the house.

The structure was destroyed along with the walls and ceiling. What was left of the walls was on fire. The rest lay across the lawn, in pieces.

But all Kagome could think about was Naraku.

She did what she had to do, but what she said, about Kikyo, was wrong. No one deserves that, not even her rapist that tried to kill her.

Gathering all her strength she pushed herself up off the ground and started walking back towards the house. On her way she stopped and picked up a rose that stood not to far away.

It took some time, her being injured and having to go around everything, but she finally made it to the house, if you could still call it that.

She looked down into the giant pit that was the basement and started looking around for Naraku.

Finally she found him buried under all the debris. He looked horrible. But then again he did just get blown up.

He was still alive, being demon, but he was about to die. No question about it.

"Naraku" Kagome said from above.

He only grunted to acknowledge that he heard as his eyes started to drift.

"What happened to Kikyo, it wasn't your fault." Naraku understood what she said.

And only for an instant he smiled, not an evil one not even a smirk, but a smile. And in the instant he died.

Kagome smiled to, at least he died happy.

She dropped the rose and let it fall. She watch it droop slowly down towards him and gently lay on his stomach.

"Good Luck"

Kagome took one last look at the demon and walked away.

-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha sped up, having seen that weird light.

Only a minute stopped him from being near Kagome.

60 loosely seconds.

He could see her car and Naraku's dented motorcycle but he didn't notice the house until Miroku said, "Holy Shit."

-+-+-+-+-+

Sango drove fast but not so fast as to scare Shippo.

She was almost at Inuyasha's now. She just got off the interstate. All she had to do was take a drive straight forward, she was almost sure of it.

"Sango," Shippo said weakly.

"Yes?"

"When are we going to get there?"

"In a minute Shippo, in a minute."

Shippo merely nodded his head. He was scared, but he was trying to be brave. He was after all a man.

"Good" he said looking out of the window.

A minute... that's all it was, a minute.

-+-+-+-+-+

She couldn't believe it. After every thing he put her through, she actually felt bad for saying those things to him.

It was his entire fault!

If he hadn't of raped her then...then she wouldn't of needed Inuyasha to come and save her, and if he didn't save her they never would of met again, meaning they wouldn't be going out.

And if Naraku hadn't of raped her then Kagome would of been at the beach with Sango instead of finding Shippo, and if she didn't find Shippo who knows where he'd be.

And if Naraku hadn't raped her then she'd still be a damsel. I

f Naraku hadn't raped her...this would have been a normal vacation.

Kagome stopped walking.

She and Sango would have come, met Inuyasha and Miroku, Kagome would have successfully run away, she and Sango wouldn't of seen Inuyasha and Miroku again, they wouldn't of found Shippo...it'd all be different.

If Naraku hadn't raped her she'd still be blind to the world. She wouldn't realize that she had a wall up. That she doesn't get to close to people because she's afraid of them leaving her.

If Naraku hadn't raped her she'd be unhappy.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's car pull up behind hers but she didn't move.

If Naraku hadn't raped her then she'd be unhappy. So wait, does that mean Naraku's prince charming in disguise? Now she's defiantly happy, now doubt about it, but if she hadn't run away that day, would she still be where she was now?

"Kagome" the guys shouted.

Would she still be happy?

"Kagome"

Or would she have been a damsel for the rest of her life?

"Inuyasha look" Miroku said pointing at Kagome.

Fate.

It was all Fate.

Everything happens for a reason, right?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her.

Naraku raped her for a reason.

"Kagome are you ok?" he asked checking out her cuts and bruises.

So she could be happy.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said shaking Kagome out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine" she said, trying to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Good." Miroku said joining them. "Where's Naraku?"

Kagome bit her lip. "He's dead."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked shocked. "How-"

"I blew up the house and he was in it."

"What happened to staying in the car?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I told you if I stayed I the car if was screwed!" she yelled back, even though there was a time when she wished she'd flowed his advice.

"Kagome you idiot! Those are movies! Just movies! Something could have really happened to you in their damn it!" Inuyasha's voice grew soft.

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry about me. The damsel never gets hurt?" she said wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest.

"What?" he asked, laying his chin on top of her head.

"Never mind." she said with a knowing smile.

"Hate to ruin the moment." Miroku said. "But killing someone is a crime and if we don't get the hell out of here soon then we're screwed."

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart and looked at Miroku. He was right, killing someone was a crime, she could go to jail for the rest of her life!

Inuyasha, sensing that Kagome would freak, grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the cars.

"Ok, we need to get Sango's car out of here and our car out of here so Kagome you'll-" But he was interrupted by Kagome.

"What about the motorcycle. Can't they trace it back to Sango's car or something?"

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, Kagome you drive Sango's car. Miroku you drive my car. And I'll drive the motorcycle."

Everyone nodded their heads and got into their assigned cars. Miroku pulled out of the drive way and down the dirt road the way he came, Kagome and Inuyasha following.

Kagome's mind was running wild!

The prospect of jail was scaring her. But her mind was also focusing on the thought that maybe Naraku raping her was a good thing that confused her.

Being scared and confused while driving isn't a smart thing.

But in a few minutes they were driving down the long road that was Inuyasha's drive way.

She'd just think about it later.

But she didn't have to.

Because she knew, if Naraku hadn't raped her then she'd wouldn't be happy.

-+-+-+-+-+

Shocked, you should be. Good, Bad? What do you think? Now there's only supposed to be one more chapter. So, yeah, if by next Sunday I start to cry (I'll tell you during my Note) it's because, whether this is a good story or a bad story, I finished my first fan fiction. I want to thank my reviewers _Alessandra_ and _kagome1995_. Till Next Time.


	20. Chapter twenty: the end, the beginning

Fate

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silence on the couch as they listened to the 11 o'clock news. Inuyasha was dressing Kagome's wounds when she flipped to this channel and they started watching it.

_'Naraku Toya, 22, was caught inside his house as it blew up. Reports say that his gas tanks came unplugged and when Naraku lit a match the whole house blew up. He police sense no fowl play a mist and are only waiting on the forensics.' _

Kagome watched as a picture came up on the screen of Naraku holding someone who looked exactly like Kagome came up. "Kikyo..." she whispered to herself. The couple looked happy in the picture. Naraku actually looked human.

_The funeral will be held a week from now hosted by his sister Kagura. For further information please call 1-800-657-3454 once again that number is 1-800-' _

"Inuyasha" Kagome said, muting the TV.

"Yes?" he asked as he finished her right arm.

"What are we going to do tomorrow? I don't want to leave." She said quietly.

Luckily Inuyasha and his super hearing caught every word. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"I don't know Kagome, I really don't know."

Kagome nodded her head and went back to watching the muted TV. Though she didn't really see it, anything, she just kept thinking.

_'Was that all for nothing?' _

_'Am I still the same person?' _

_'What's going to happen?' _

_'What am I going to do tomorrow?' _

"Inuyasha, I don't want to forget about you..." she said quietly. Inuyasha smiled and laid his chin on her head.

"I don't want to forget about you either Kagome."

Kagome turned out of his grasp to face him.

"If I leave tomorrow it'll happen. I'll get sad and depressed and when I wake up the next morning I'd just forget you. That's what I always do. My grandpa, my mom, the necklace, that's what's going to happen Inuyasha. It always does."

Inuyasha looked down at her for a moment before capturing her lips in a kiss. Kagome kissed him right back, loving the way it felt.

As soon as he pulled away from her lips he grabbed her chin and held it inches away from his face. "Then don't go, stay here, with me."

Kagome just stared at him as if he was crazy. "What about Sota, and Shippo, and Sango?"

"They'll stay here too, there's plenty of room. Come on Kagome, I don't want you to forget about me. I think I might love you."

Kagome's eyes went wide at his words.

It had only been a month, how could he love her?

Did she feel the same way?

She liked him, a lot, but was that love?

How was she supposed to know, it had only been a month.

_You never lose by loving; you always lose when holding back.' _

"I think I might love you too," she said smiling.

Inuyasha smiled to and crashed his lips onto hers. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her closer to him, smiling as she sighed against his lips.

They gently pulled apart and looked into each others never ending eyes. "So it's settled, you're staying?" Inuyasha asked, slightly unsure. Kagome just smiled and nodded her head, leaning forward to kiss him.

-+-+-+-+-+

Sango and Miroku were in the cabin, gathering everything else.

Shippo had come to, they had decided that it was safer if Shippo didn't stay in one place to longer, incase it wasn't over.

Miroku was gathering the rest of Kagome's things when Sango stood in the doorway. "You ready?" she asked.

"Almost." he said tying off another bag. "I never knew you guys had so much stuff." he said throwing the bag over his shoulder while grabbing two more bags.

"We're girls Miroku." Sango said with a smile.

"Where's Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"In the car, a sleep." Miroku nodded his head and moved out of the room followed by Sango.

"I'm so tired! All I want is sleep." Miroku said as he exited the cabin.

"Yeah." Sango muttered, though she wasn't paying attention.

She was looking into the cabin, trying to remember everything. The good times, the bad, the fun times, the sad. She and Kagome spent one month at this place, one very weird month. A month neither of them will ever forget. She slowly closed the creaking cabin door and walked down to the car. She got in the passenger seat, her things already loaded into the car, and Miroku started the engine. And as Miroku drove away, she didn't look back.

-+-+-+-+-+ _A Week Later_ +-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all sat in the funeral home as Kagura said a few words about her brother.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Sota moved in 5 days earlier and now Sota was watching Shippo. Kagome didn't think kids should be at a funeral if they didn't have to be.

As soon as Kagura was done everyone stood up to see Naraku in his casket. As soon as it was her turn Kagome walked up the steps and looked down at Naraku.

He looked peaceful to say the least. He didn't look like the man who raped her, or almost had her burned alive. Her looked like that happy college man from the picture on the news. He was dressed in a black suit and his hands were folded neatly on his chest.

He looked so as if he was happy, as if Kagome did him a favor by killing him.

_'Why is it we help each other in the weirdest way?' _she thought. "Thanks." she said, sincerely. She laid her rose on his casket and walked away, over by Inuyasha who had gone before her.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she laid her head against his chest. Sango, followed by Miroku, stood beside them.

There were a few more people before the casket was closed and carried off to the cemetery outside. They followed, silently, as they climbed the hill.

The casket was laid down in the hole lightly by bear demons and they started to shovel dirt into the hole.

Kagome watched as Kagura stood watching down in the hole. She wasn't crying, but she did look sad. Then a man with dark brown hair and eyes wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head onto his shoulder, looking a lot like how Kagome and Inuyasha did at the moment.

As soon as the casket was completely buried there was another short service.

As soon as that was over everyone was heading towards Kagura to say their condolences, or to the man you gave the service, or their cars.

Kagome walked over to Kagura as Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha went to talk to the preacher.

"Sorry for your lost." Kagome said kindly as Kagura turned and faced her. Kagura stood tall, though Kagome could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Thank You. How did you know Naraku?"

Kagome thought for a minute before replying, "We were friends." Kagome then smiled a knowing smile that made Kagura gave a questioning look. Kagome just shook her head, still smiling.

Kagura shrugged her shoulders, though she couldn't help but wonder. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Kagome."

Kagura nodded her head and looked at Kagome.

"Here." Kagome said extending a hand that held a beautiful rose. "Keep it for as long as you can."

Kagura gave another confused look but to it nonetheless.

"Good Luck." Kagome said, turning around, wanting to get back to her friends.

"Yeah, you to." Kagura said, slightly confused.

She looked down at the rose and back at Kagome. She saw her walk away with her friends, only turning around to wave. Kagura smiled and turned around, moving to stand by her husband, the rose in her hand.

-+-+-+-+-+ _A Year Later _+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome sighed as she lay in bed.

The doctor put her on bed rest, saying that all the stress Kagome dealt with wasn't good for the baby, but now she was bored!

Sango was out taking care of Sota, Shippo, and her 2-month year old baby girl Yuri.

She and Miroku got married a month after the funeral, and then Sango found out she was pregnant.

Kagome sighed as she rolled over in bed.

She and Inuyasha got married three months after the funeral and now Kagome was 9 months pregnant.

She sighed again as she rolled back over onto her back.

Miroku was out doing errands, Sango busy baby-sitting, and Kagome not being able to anymore. Inuyasha was in the kitchen; making Kagome a peanut butter and pickle sandwich. F

or some reason she kept craving the same sandwich, she had for the entire pregnancy, but she's only ever ate it twice.

Kagome sighed again as she slowly sat up. It was hard, with her stomach being so big, but she managed. As soon as she was sitting up she threw her pillow across the room, as if that would entertain her. It didn't. Kagome sighed, again. "Bed rest sucks." she said.

"I'm back." Inuyasha said, walking into the room with a peanut butter and pickle sandwich in his hand. "Kagome, you should be laying down." he said, putting the disgusting sandwich on the nightstand and helping Kagome lye back down.

"But I'm tired of lying in this stupid bed all day. I'm going to go insane if I don't move!" she said smacking away Inuyasha's hand.

"Kagome, you know what the doctor said, you need bed rest." he said, attempting to move Kagome back into a lying position, but she smacked his hand away again.

He sighed, again, and sat down next to her. "I made you your sandwich," he said, handing it to her, even though he knew he'd end up throwing it away.

Kagome looked at the sandwich with disgust. Inuyasha sighed, getting the message, and got up, to throw it away in the kitchen. He wasn't going to make the mistake of throwing it away in here then having Kagome throw up from the smell of it.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said, grabbing his wrist before he got anywhere. "I really am sorry. Please don't hate me! Please!"

Inuyasha smiled and bent down to give her a sweet, quick kiss.

"Kagome I love you, I'd never hate you. I'll just throw this away, and bring you up some toast. Then we'll lay down together and watch TV, ok?"

Kagome nodded her head, and wiped away the tears that welled up in her eyes. "I love you too," she said.

Inuyasha smiled and walked out the door.

He loved his wife, he really did, he'd die for her, but he really hated the mood swings.

Kagome listened until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before lying back down.

She really didn't deserve him. He was so patient and understanding, he never once yelled at her. Kagome twisted her ring around her finger and she waited for him to return. She really did love him, and she was overjoyed to be having his child.

She looked toward the door when he came back in with two pieces of toast and handed them to her, setting a glass of water in the nightstand. He got on bed and laid down next to her, and turned on the TV.

As soon as Kagome was done with the toast Inuyasha moved the plate for her and laid back down.

Inuyasha laid his arm across her waist and the other under her head as they laid together, watching a movie.

Inuyasha smiled a happy smile when he heard Kagome's breathing even out, signalizing that she was a sleep. Here he was, holding the women he loved, pregnant with his child, in his arms while she slept. How lucky was he?

He closed his eyes and soon fell a sleep too.

Very, lucky

-+-+-+-+-+ Else where +-+-+-+-+-+

Kagura smiled as she read her book in a rocking chair.

"Mommy, mommy." she heard the excited little voice of her 4 year old daughter.

Kagura, unable to have a child of her own, adopted a little girl. She was 3 when she was adopted, and Kagura had had her for a whole year. She was left on the streets when she was born, and she didn't have a name.

The adoption agency called her Yuka but that name didn't fit the little girl so Kagura changed it, to give her a better name. She and her husband had sat down with baby books to pick out a name, but Kagura refused each one. Only one name sounded right for the little girl.

"What is it Kagome?" she asked, putting her homemade bookmark in her book as the girl ran in.

Kagome was very tiny, her black hair went down to her shoulders and her blue eyes were the color of the sea. Kagome's small yellow shirt was all dirty with mud and her pants had grass stains on both knees.

"Here you go," Kagome said, holding out her hand to give her mother a dandelion.

Kagura smiled at the grumbled up dandelion. Kagome often gave her flowers ever since she saw her bookmark.

"Thank you." Kagura said, taking the dandelion out of Kagome's hands and twirling it in her own.

Kagome nodded her head, excited, and ran back out of the room the way she came.

"Kagome." Kagura called, just as Kagome was about to disappear around the corner.

"Yeah," Kagome asked, running back into the room.

"I love you." Kagura said with a smile.

Kagome smiled a big warm smile and yelled out, "I love you too mommy!" as she ran around the corner.

Kagura sighed as she turned her head to view out the window where Kagome was playing outside with a couple of the neighbors' kids.

She opened up her book and smiled at her bookmark.

It was the rose; Kagome had given to her a year ago at the funeral. For some unknown reason she had kept the rose. And when she got home she stuck the rose in between two pieces of clear wax paper, so she could keep the rose, forever.

She moved the bookmark aside and started reading where she left off.

-+-+-+-+-+

The End! I like this chapter, probably my favorite. And I like the way everything worked out. It took a while, but it's done. What do you think? It's the last time you can tell me what you think. So if you've read this, have this on your alert list, have it on your favorite list, push the review button and tell me what you think. I've waited along time to hear what you guys thought about the story. And now that it's done you have to tell me! My very first story, a success or disastrous? I want to thank my reviewers, you know who you are. (Now I'm starting to cry) And now, for the very last time I'll ever write this on Fate, Till Next Time...


End file.
